Heat
by inukunsgirl
Summary: Korrasami and SMUT
1. Chapter 1:Sparks

Sparks

Asami ended up dragging Korra out to a bar. Her recent recovery and 3 years away from Republic City was due for some celebration. And the fact that Korra has never been out drinking before was a reason in itself to go. The young avatar was a nervous wreck... tucking her short chestnut hair behind her ear as her friend lead her through the sea of bodies by hand. She took note of the softness of Asami's warm fingers grasping her palm and realized this was the first time ever touching her skin.

Asami peered back at her with an excited smile and asked her something, but Korra's gaze only landed on those moving rouge lips in a trance.

"Korra?" Asami waved her free hand in front of the avatar's face, snapping her back to focus.

"What?!" Korra blinked and finally giving her attention.

"I asked if you were okay? Your face is red!" The engineer leaned in to examine the avatar closer, which caused her face to heat up more. Korra wasn't sure why she was feeling so nervous with her friend. But she quickly flashed her a cheesy grin and waved frantically in front of her face as if swatting a fly.

"I'm great!" she exclaimed and kept following Asami until they reached the bar.

After three drinks, the young avatar began to feel a bit too woozy but wasn't nervous anymore due to the cactus juice. Asami limited herself to just one drink since she knew that it would impale her driving later. She enjoyed Korra's company immensely. She was her only girl friend who she could talk easily to. If she could, she would label her as a best friend.

"And then I punched him right in the face!" Asami smacked her fist down into the palm of her hand while making Korra laugh loudly at her story. " So he gets up, stomps over to me with this pissed off face and bloody nose, grabs my hand and says, 'Miss Sato! You are a fine young lady with a damn good swing! Where is that contract?' And I made the company millions with that one deal!"

Korra bellowed out her laughter while holding her stomach, leaning over to the side nearly falling out of her barstool had not for her friend to reel her back in balance by the arm.

"Oh my god," Korra heaves out a long sigh to catch her breath. Asami's hand clutched on her right bicep to keep the young avatar from falling. Korra proceeded to sit up straight and flex it, earning a laugh from the engineer.

Asami's lips pursed with a smirk and gave her a playful, flirtatious look. "Oh my goodness! Avatar Korra, have you been working out?" She giggled while playing out her silly banter.

"Why yes, I have, Miss Sato..." Korra grinned and hopped of the bar stool and lifted her tank up to reveal her abdomen. Asami's smile disappeared into a gawking gape. Her eyes scanned over the avatar's sculpted core. Light, mocha skin stretched tightly over those strong muscles that nearly formed into a six pack. Rouge lips tightened as the business woman's heart nearly sprang out of her chest.

The young CEO cleared her throat and turned back to the bar, sipping her drink. "S-so... how's your parents?"

Korra hopped back into her seat, noting the abrupt subject change but went along with it. "Oh, they are fine... actually they are amazing." She placed both hands around her glass of cactus juice with a small blush on her cheeks. "I... wasn't exactly the easiest to take care of while I was getting better."

"Well I wouldn't say you are the easiest to deal with at times but the love and care for others make it possible," Asami gave her a soft smile. "We all care about you, Korra. Not just because you are the Avatar but because we love you."

Korra's face started to get hot again... in fact her whole body felt like it was on fire. She couldn't take it anymore. She downed the rest of her fourth beverage.

"Assssami... I'm zua gonna go." She announced as she clumsily slid off the barstool and started staggering towards the exit. It took a few seconds to realized that the avatar was now drunk and decided to leave the building... without her.

"Korra! Wait!" Asami got up and went after her but a large, burly man blocked her path.

"Hey there, beautiful," his deep voice soothed out in a creepy tone. He grabbed her forearm and pulled the onyx vixen against his chest. Asami grimaced away from his hairy face. "Looking for a little fun tonight?"

"I'm sorry!" Asami put out the best fake smile she could muster as her heart dropped into the pit of her stomach. "I'm actually with someone..." She leaned over to peer around him, looking for Korra but she no longer could see her through the crowd.

"Forget about your friend, " he tugged her closer in a hard, almost painful grip and looked at her with anger. She returned the look with a disgusted one of her own and quickly twisted her arm out of his grasp, clutched onto his wrist and swung him into a front flip, smacking his large body onto the floor.

She smirked as the crowd cleared the area with gasps but her smile disappeared quickly upon seeing the Triad tattoo on her opponent's shoulder.  
>"Shit..." she gritted under her breath and looked up at four other Triad members putting down their drinks and drifting in her direction. They grinned at her. One cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders as he joined his pack that surrounded their prey.<p>

The engineer took a deep breath and crouched into a fighting stance. She was well trained in martial arts, however she knew that she couldn't handle four assailants who probably had bending, but she wasn't gonna go down without a fight.

After dodging a few water whips and a blast of fire, Asami was grabbed from behind by the same guy who she slammed into the floor earlier. He locked his crushing arms around her, pinning her arms to the side. She grunted and kicked at the air as she was lifted off the ground.

"Let's get out of here!" One of the gang members commanded with a smirk on his face while grabbing Asami's chin, forcing her to look into his eyes.

"I like your spunk, baby..." he breathed in a husk against her ruby lips. "We are gonna take a ride... and don't think anyone is gonna come to your rescue, we own this place and now we own you." Asami tore her face away with a growl of disgust.

"You don't know who you are dealing with!" She shouted with a mixture of anger and fear while struggling for freedom while being carried out of the bar.

Korra wobbled down the alley way in a drunken stupor. Her world was spinning a little and she felt sick to her stomach.

"Uuugghhhh, why would anyone... Fucking thinkssss this wouldss be funnnn?" She slurred to herself then brought Asami to the front of her thoughts...

"Fuckinnn beautiful..." Korra clumsily leaned against the wall and slid down until she sat on the floor. "God! Asssaammmiii... why are you sis soo amazingly beautiful? I can't fuckin... stand it." She huffed out and rubbed her face in her frustration. Korra's thoughts were interrupted by angry shouting. She peered over and saw her friend, spewing angry profanities and kicking the air while a large man was dragging her to a Satomobile that was parked a few feet from the bar door.

"As... Asami?" Korra squinted in as her eyes focused then rose to her feet. "Hey!" Korra gritted her teeth and lunged forward, almost tripping in the process but managed to bend a chunk of earth from the ground and fling it with amazing force at Asami's kidnapper.

The young CEO heard the blunt force crack near her head as the rock struck the large man in the face, immediately being released to the ground. She took the opportunity to send a swoop kick against his kneecaps, crippling him down to the pavement.

"Aaaaahhh!" The man hollered in pain while grasping his blood gushing nose and wriggled about on the damp, hard ground. The gang leader grabbed Asami by the hair and pulled her back up and against his chest. She groaned in pain, hissing as his fist in her hair tightened hard. His other hand lit a small flame and pressed it near Asam's face. She did her best to jerk away from the hot blaze but he kept her steady. Korra stumbled forward in her drunken state.

"Let... that pretty ladddyyy, GOoooo!" she bellowed out while pointing her finger and struggled to keep her balance.

'God, Korra you are so drunk...' Asami thought to herself. 'This is all my fault I shouldn't have let her drink so much...' She whimpered in pain and breathed heavily with adrenaline pumping through her veins. She was forced to close her eyes as the flame in the gangster's hand was blinding her emerald irises.

"Who the fuck are you, Earth Bender?" The leader shouted and the ordered his other three minions to go after the drunk girl in the alleyway. All three of them were water benders... they advanced forward and shot spikes of ice in the avatar's direction. Korra managed to bend and sway hard enough to dodge the attacks, barely keeping her balance. She nearly fell to the ground on her last evasion but quickly manipulated the momentum into an upward swing in which she hurdled boulders easily smashing two of her opponents into a wall. The third water bender triad lashed a water whip her way. Each time Korra bent to dodge the attack she touched the ground lightly with her index fingers to keep herself from falling over. She leaped and twisted an air tornado towards the water triad who who was blown back onto his butt. His eyes widened into a shock and pointed a shaky finger towards the dark girl.

"IT'S THE MOTHER FUCKING AVATAR!" He squealed and stumbled back to his feet, only to scurry away in fear.

Korra immediately pushed a force of air towards the fire triad and Asami, killing the flame in his hand. Asami flung forward with all her might, flipping her attacker forward onto the ground. She grabbed a small electronic device from her coat and tazzed him while he was down. He jutted and wriggled on the ground as the electricity pulsed through his body until he fell unconscious. Asami sighed with relief and put her weapon back into her coat.

Korra wobbled closer in her drunken stupor then succumbed to stumbling to the ground, laying on her back groaning as her vision kept spinning. Asami hurried over to her rescuer and knelt down. "Are you okay?!"

Korra huffed out a long sigh with a huge grin on her face. "I'm the mother fucking avatar..." she giggled out and opened her eyes to look up at the engineer. "OOOh! Hey, Assami! Hey! Hey! Does you... Does... does... Does Asami know... That I'm the mother fucking... avatar?!" Asami smiled and shook her head.

"Yes, Korra... You are the mother fucking avatar," she repeated rolling her eyes then pulled the caramel skinned woman to her feet. "Let's get out of here..." She slung on of her arms over her shoulder and held Korra by her waist as the walked around the building to the parking lot where Asami's car was.

"Hey, Asami..." Korra slurred as she was buckled into her seat. "When... when we there... don't tell Tenzin I'm drunk... he would be sooooooo maaaaddd..."

"Actually, I'm taking you to my place for tonight," Asami announced while buckling herself in and turning on the vehicle. "It'll be better so we don't have to take a ferry to Air Temple Island."

"OOOhh!" Korra laughed. "I see... You're trying to sssseeduce meeee..."

Asami's face suddenly lit up a bright red as she stuttered her words out. "N-n-no! I wouldn't d-do that, you're drunk! I-I just want to make sure you can sleep it off easy." Korra giggled and slumped to the side, resting her head on her friend's shoulder.

"Asami?" she called out with a relaxed tone.

"Y-yeah?" Asami nervously glanced over to the drunk avatar that was cuddled up at her side.

"Thanks... I had a great time."

Asami helped Korra into the guest bedroom. The young avatar fell face first into the mattress then rolled onto her back, gasping out an exhausted sigh. Her friend proceeded to help her out of her shoes. Korra had the chance to sober up a little on the way back since the Sato Estate was an hour's drive from the bar. She was still slightly tipsy but more tired than anything.

"Come on, let's get you underneath the covers."

"Wait!" Korra stood up quickly and swayed while she struggled to untie her sash, but finally got the furry fabric to fall to the floor. "I...I... Can't sleep with... all this on." She clumsily tried to take off her shirt before she asked for help. Asami's face started to burn while she hesitated then grabbed the bottom of the tank and pulled it up and off as Korra lifted her arms. Asami suddenly forgot to breathe as she stole glances of Korra's sculpted torso again, she saw that her breasts were larger than expected since they were wrapped up in some cream colored bindings. The young engineer's heart pounded as she felt her lower abdomen flutter and burn with a hard intensity. She swallowed a hard dry lump as Korra unfastened her pants and slid them down her legs, kicking them off.

'Holy... fucking... fuck...' Asami's thoughts raced all at once. Korra's small briefs hugged the curve of her hips tightly and when Korra turned around to crawl back in the bed... her mind exploded at the sight of plump, caramel glazed buttocks. 'I... I... I...'

"WellGoodnightThankYouForSavingMe!" Asami squeaked out louder than she intended, then she panicked on how panicked she sounded. She made a bee line for the door as fast as she could but then...

"Waaiiittt" Korra whined as she sprawled out in the large bed. "c'mere..." The onyx vixen turned and walked back over to the bed, Korra grabbed her arm and pulled her down.

"Stay with me..."

Asami's eyes widened as two pools of sparkling sapphires stared back into her brilliant emeralds. She could make out the blush on the avatar's face which made her heart race even faster. Then it suddenly dawned on her... Asami Sato... in love.

"Korra..." Asami breathed out her name with warmth, making a shiver run up the caramel girl's spine. "...would you hate me if I kissed you?" Korra didn't answer her, instead the avatar sat up slowly, staring at her with bewilderment.

Silent pause. Moonlight spilled into the room, filling it with a illuminating glow of blue light making the avatar's eyes glimmer even more. Asami's closed her eyes and felt her bottom lip tremble as Korra snaked her hand up Asami's pale neck to the back of her head and slowly pulled her closer.

Contact. The kiss was chaste, but powerful. Korra's heart felt like exploding as she kissed those red lips. Her whole body quaked in the feeling that Asami gave her. Neither of them felt anything like this before. Raw, hot electricity jolting through their bosoms and tickled between thighs... Asami tore away in desperation, she could hardly bare the new sensation, it made her tremble. She shuttered and motioned to move away from her friend.

"K-Korra..." She fibbed and flustered as tears stung her eyes. She couldn't believe that Korra kissed her... she couldn't believe that it felt like this. "D-do you feel that?"

"Yes," quickly stated as Korra's breasts heaved as she breathed in shutters... she pulled Asami in again desperately placing her mouth on her lips again, earning a sultry moan.

'Fuck...' Korra's mind went blank as her friend moaned into her mouth while their tongues danced against each other. The avatar groaned at the taste and pulled her new lover into her lap, Asami's thighs straddled her and pressed her body flushed with hers. Pale hands dug into chestnut locks, gripping and pulling lightly while she pulled away and sucked on the avatar's bottom lip then released it with a light pop. The engineer moaned again as she slid her hands over the avatar's sun-kissed shoulders then down to touch those amazing abdominals.

The caramel beauty leaned in and peppered soft kisses on Asami's neck. She gasped and sighed, angling her throat to give her more access but then reluctantly pushed Korra away gently. Her heart broke at the confused and hurt expression she gave her, but she needed to stop this.

"Korra..." Asami sighed out her name with a shutter. "I think we need to stop... we shouldn't be doing this right now... You've been drinking and I want to make sure that this isn't just a fluke."

"Asami, I've been wanting to kiss you ever since I met you..." Her heart soared at that statement then she let Korra continue... "At first, I thought it was jealousy when you and Mako were together... well it was jealousy but I didn't know that it was towards Mako until much later."

Asami smiled. "Korra, we were just kids back then... guess our teenage hormones made us confused on what we were really feeling." She kissed her again, chastely and sweetly earning a grin when they parted. "Let's talk more about this later, its getting late..."

"Alright," Korra groaned and rested her forehead against Asami's chest. "Will you stay with me tonight?"

"Yes, but I am going to find you some pajamas first," Asami crawled off of her and saw the confused expression Korra was giving her. "If I don't cover you up I'm not going to be able to stop myself from ravishing you." The vixen smirked with a sultry stare when she was greeted with the darkest blush she's ever seen on Korra's face. The avatar swallowed a dry lump as she watched her saunter out of the room, she loved the way she walked... swinging those sexy hips slightly to and fro.

Korra couldn't believe that this was happening... Her heart pounded in anxiety in fear that it was all just a dream... a long, lucidly intense dream... but then when Asami came back it reassured her a little more. The vixen was dressed in a black pair of two piece silk pajamas. A spaghetti strapped cami hugged her curves, making the avatar blush even more. Despite being covered, Korra's never seen Asami show so much skin before. The cami was a bit short, showing a line of her flat middle along with a pair of loose shorts.

"And you tell me that I need to cover up?" Korra mocked as she caught the white tank and black shorts that was tossed at her.

"What do you mean?" Asami asked, placing a hand on her hip.

"Well, I guess I've always seen you wear heavy coats... just not used to it..." Korra muttered while pulling the tank over her head then the shorts up her legs. Asami sauntered over to the bed and crawled back up Korra's body, knowing that in this position her cleavage would be visible. Korra's ears here burning as her eyes fight to stay on Asami's face.

"Well, Avatar Korra..." She breathed over her lips before kissing them too briefly. "You better get used to it... you're gonna see more than just this..."

The Avatar's head started emitting plumes of steam. Asami giggled, turned off the lamp and crawled into the bed next to her. Korra stayed still... staring and steaming with all the dirty thoughts racing through her head.

"Goodnight, Korra..." the engineer sighed with a smile and rolled over to let sleep take her.


	2. Chapter 2: Wet

Wet

Korra strained to open her eyes against the sunlight that creeped through the window. Her mouth was dry and thirsty so she dragged herself out of the bed and shuffled like a zombie towards the bathroom. Heavy with sleep still she strained to flip the light switch which, as expected, stung into her heavy eyes more. She was never much of a morning person. Tenzin's kids would play pranks on her in the morning because she sometimes forget where she was upon waking up.

She rubbed her eyes and muttered, "seaweed noodles at table 2..." still lost in a strange dream she had in her slumber. She finally adjusted to the light and winced at her reflection in the mirror.

Her hair was a shuffled mess and she looked quizzically into the mirror at her face...

Red...

"What the?" She winced a bit more and leaned in to the mirror. The color red was smudged all over her mouth. She quickly washed it off over the sink.

"AH! SHIT!" Korra jumped at the yelp from the bedroom and raised her eyebrows in surprised when Asami dashed in. Korra blinked and moved to the side as Asami leaned up close to the mirror to apply a fresh layer of rouge on her lips. She quickly turned to Korra and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Sorry! I have a morning meeting I need to get to. Stay as long as you want, make yourself at home." The CEO rushed out of the room in a mad dash.

Korra slowly blinked at her reflection in the mirror, turning her cheek and stared at the red lip marks on her skin.

"Oh yeah..." she blushed upon remembering the events of the night before. "So... it wasn't a dream." Her face burned so hot that she rewashed her face with cold water. She walked out of the bathroom and looked about the room. Her normal clothes were piled on the floor but she didn't feel like getting dressed anytime soon. So she wandered further out of the room and about the house.

Happily finding the kitchen, the avatar peered into the refrigerator. There was barely anything stocked in the shelves. She picked up a takeout box and opened it with curiosity. Leftover moo shu. She sniffed it out of caution and decided it was still good so she heated it up quickly with a little bit of fire bending then devoured the food.

After a few minutes lounging around on the couch, she decided to look around out of boredom. She found herself curiously drawn to Asami's room. It was neat and tidy with warm red hues and blacks that matched Asami's taste. She blushes as her eyes made contact with a dresser. She whistled nonchalantly to herself until she succumbed to her curiosity and opened the top drawer.

Korra's face blushed madly as she picked up a lacey pair of black underwear. She bit her bottom lip as an idea sprouted up in her head. She quickly pulled her shorts and panties off then stepped into the lacey black panties and pulled them up over her full hips. Now of course Korra knew this was wrong... rummaging through her things and trying on a pair of panties, but she couldn't help but get turned on knowing Asami wore this exact pair before.

She posed in the long mirror with a small laugh at herself, turning her ass towards the reflection. 'Not bad...' she thought but then huffed out a sigh. 'So not my style though... I'd be picking wedgies constantly with these.' A blush creeped on her face as she imagined Asami wearing nothing but these lacey panties, stretched out onto her bed with a beckoning curl of an index finger. The avatar groaned at the sexy image in her head and wondered if it would ever come true. She slid her hand down into the lace and moaned to how wet she was.

"Asami..." Korra whimpered.

The caramel beauty made her way to the queen size bed and collapsed face first, angling her hips up ever so slightly to give her hand some room. Stroking her wet folds and attacking her clit in little circles. Her mouth moaned into the pillow as she drowned in Asami's scent of sweet spices and coconut. Groaning out her name, Korra continued on to the path of desire to bring herself to orgasm.

"God, Asami," gasped out with heaving breath as her body's temperature began to rise with each gentle stroke of her fingers. She gyrated her hips into the silk sheets.

In the mist of her ecstasy, Korra paused at a metallic clicking sound. She lifted her head towards the nightstand and the object of her dreams was standing there with the phone receiver against her ear, dialing a number.

Asami stared down at Korra with a blank expression as the avatar's eyes widened in disbelief. The caramel beauty jumped out of the bed and pressed herself against the wall, hiding her beet red face in her hands.

'Embarassed?' Asami cooed to the avatar in her own thoughts and tried not to show her a smile while she waited for someone to answer the phone. Korra was mortified and shaking, frozen in shock of being caught masterbating in Asami's underwear.

"Thank you for calling Future Industries, this is Lee Wong." Korra could hear the slightly muffled voice on the receiver.

"Yes, Lee, it's Asami," the CEO twisted a black lock of her hair between her fingers. "I couldn't get my car to start this morning so I need to reschedule the meeting with the president to later this afternoon."

"Oh, is it turning over at all?"

"Yes it's turning over it just won't start, I think it's the battery so it should be an easy fix. Actually, Lee I have an emergency meeting after I fix it though so could you clear my morning schedule?"

"Absolutely, Ms. Sato," Her assistant replied. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, everything is fine. Avatar Korra has requested my assistance with an... urgent matter," Asami flickered a sexy stare at the blushing mess that was crunched up against her bedroom wall.

"Did you want to clear your entire day? You usually need more time concerning the Avatar's matters."

Asami paused in thought and was tempted but recoiled, "No, it shouldn't be necessary I can't cancel on President today, but thank you. I'll see you after lunch." Asami hung the phone up with a click.

She cleared her throat and sauntered towards the fidgeting avatar, swaying those hips with a small smile.

"As-sss-sz... Asami" Korra choked on her words. "I can e... explain. " The avatar sucked in her breath as the engineer pressed her palms against the wall on both sides of her and leaned in close to her blushing face with a smirk on those beautiful red lips.

"What's there to explain?" Asami heckled out. "Avatar Korra the panty - raiding pervert!"

"N-nooo!" She groaned out in embarassment. "I've never done anything like that before I was just bored... and curious. "

"Admit it," Asami drunk in Korra's embarrassed gaze and it turned her engines on. She grazed her knuckles softly against the skin of Korra's hip trailing the lacey fabric while ghosting her lips over her mouth. "Avatar Korra is a big, fat pervert."

Asami hooked her fingers into the hem of the panties and yanked them hard, forcing the avatar's hips against her own. Korra whimpered out, "no..." fidgeting and refused to make eye contact with Asami. "I'm not perverted..."

"Oh?" Asami grinned and released the water tribe girl from her grasp. "Let's evaluate this then." She turned and motioned to a chair that was placed in the corner, taking a seat and crosses her milky legs then folds her hands in her lap. "Please, continue..."

Korra arched an eyebrow. "You want me to continue... what?"

"What you were doing before I interrupted." She smirked and slightly adjusted in her chair while trying to contain her excitement. "To show me how unperverted you really are."

"Asami!" She groaned out in response, full blush again.

"Just humor me..." Asami purred. "I want to watch you... it's very sexy." Korra felt a little more at ease with that statement , but it didn't make her feel any less embarassed. She's never masterbated in front of anyone before. But she also imagined what it would be like if their roles were switched. Korra would kill to see Asami pleasure herself too, however it would be extremely difficult to not give in to touching her eventually. She decided to humor the engineer after all.

"Alright..." she choked and laid back down on the bed, spreading her legs a little and made sure her lacey clad core was facing the gaze of the young CEO.

Asami bit her lower lip as she pressed her fingers together, heart pounding in her chest. She watched Korra slide her hand into those damn panties and touch herself. She tried to keep her breathing steady as her arousal climbed higher.

Then Korra moaned loudly. The onyx vixen tighten her crossed thighs hard together and her hands found the armrests to grip on. Even though the panties blocked her view of the avatar's womanhood it was the perfect tease. The lacey fabric clung to her fingers easily with the wetness making it easy to see the movements while she stroked her clit.

Korra's breathing became ragged. She tried not to focus on how awkward she felt doing this. Instead she imagined that Asami was the one touching her, working her to orgasm. She could smell her scent and feel those red lips kissing her neck and telling her to cum for her. With that, it didn't take long for her to arch her back and spasm with ecstasy. Her toes curled and she let out a higher pitched moan with Asami's name in the mixture.

Asami shot up from her seat and cautiously crawled over Korra's sensitive form. She kissed her, hungrily and passionate, forcing her tongue in for dominance. Korra cried out into her mouth as Asami dug her bare knee into her sensitive sex which was still quivering from climax. Korra's hands found the roundness of her ass, clutching and pressing her more against her hips which caused the business woman's skirt to ride up.

Asami smiled against her lips and slowly broke the kiss, then crawled south. She hooked her fingers in the hem of the panties Korra was wearing and gently removed them. She stood up off the bed with a smirk and slowly took off the red ones she wore. She tossed them in the avatar's direction.

Korra caught the red panties and found them to be damp... sopping wet in the crotch. She watched Asami put on the black pair, seeing her eyes roll back slightly at the feeling of Korra's wetness on her. Asami fixed her skirt, and before she knew it, she was gone out the door.

Korra smacked the back of her head against the headboard in frustration.

"God, Asami..." she moaned. "You're going to wreck the fuck out of my world."


	3. Chapter 3: Dry

Dry

Asami hammered her fingernails against the mahogany desk. She sighed and stared out the window of her office, taking in the Republic City view that she's seen a million times before. She haven't been able to focus on her work all week. The Avatar has always been in the forefront of her thoughts recently. It's been a few days since the panty raid incident and she hasn't been able to get any time with her new love ever since. A blush dusted her cheeks at the memory of Korra pleasuring herself on her bed in her panties.

Truth be told, Asami wanted to ravish the young avatar, touch her slowly to make her beg for orgasm... but she also wanted to take things slow. Very slow... Korra was known to rush into things regarding anything in general. She wanted to teach the avatar that patience brings out the best rewards. Kind of like an aged bottle of wine.

With the trouble brewing in the Earth Kingdom, she knew that both of them would be focused on returning balance to the world. Which will keep the Avatar busy and away from Asami's grasp. The CEO cranked her thinking gears into figuring out how to get Korra to spend more time with her. What excuse can she come up with?

Her nails continued to drum... bad ump, bad ump, bad ump. She stared down at the blueprints Varrick had given her on some kind of flying device that maneuvers like a humming bird. Even though Asami thought they looked retarded... they were functional and different and could be the thing that turns them against the odds in this upcoming war.

Asami picked up the phone and dialed.

"Operator..."

"Air Temple Island, please."

"Please hold." Ring... ring... ring...

"Who dares to disturb the lair of the Air Beasts?!"

Asami arched an eyebrow and rolled her eyes with a smirk. "Is this Meelo?"

"Maybe... who's askin'?"

"This is Asami... Korra's friend. Remember me?" Asami heard the receiver drop on the other side and sounded like it was knocking around on the floor.

"Y-yes! Beautiful woman!" Meelo practically shouted. "You are calling to ask Meelo the man on a date finally?"

Asami giggled and humored him, "Why, yes, Meelo the man. I would love to go out with you, but I'm afraid our age differences might get in the way." She said while sipping on her afternoon coffee and reclining back in her office chair.

"I can look past your old age, Asami!"

Asami nearly spat out her drink all over the blueprints as choked and coughed. Her eyebrow twitched. 'Old?! You little...' she took a deep breath to maintain a calm tone. "Meelo..." she said through clenched teeth. "Is Korra there? I need to speak with her."

"Yes, my sweet! Please, hold..." Meelo loudly drew in a big breath then screamed. "KOOOOOORRRRRAAAAA!"

Asami jumped at the loud bellow that was clearly directed into the receiver, straining the engineer's right ear drum. She winced and held the phone away from her head.

"KOORRAA! ASAMI IS ON THE PHONE FOR YOU!" A few silent seconds went by when Asami deemed it save to hold the phone back to her ear. She heard Meelo and Korra having a conversation in the background.

"She was kidding, Meelo." Korra laughed.

"No, really! Asami's my girlfriend now!"

"That's not going to happen, now give me the phone."

"Ask her yourself!"

Korra snatched the phone out of Meelo's hand and asked with a smile, "Are you robbing the cradle now?"

Asami smiled at Korra's voice and swayed in her chair with happiness. "Afraid so... Meelo and I are eloping." She said with sarcasm earning a laugh from the Avatar. "I miss you..."

"I miss you, too..." Korra blushed lightly while shooing Meelo out of the room. "Sorry, I haven't been able to see you recently. I've been training hard to get back to my former condition and talking to the other world leaders about the Earth Kingdom mess... you know, Avatar stuff."

"Yes, I know," Asami sighed. "I've been a little busy too. Varrick and I have been working on those hummingbird suits. Maybe, I can bring the blueprints to you and see what you think?" Asami held her breathe in anticipation as she became a bit nervous asking.

Korra paused for a few seconds. "I'd like that... I think that will take a while though... it would be dark by the time we finish covering it. Why don't you come for dinner and stay the night?"

Asami's heart fluttered and her lips grinned. "As you wish, Avatar Korra."

"See you soon, then?"

"I'll be there in a couple of hours..."

"Perfect. I'll try to keep your new boyfriend under control."

Asami chuckled into the phone. "I can handle him, it's you that I need to worry about," she purred, practically hearing the Avatar blush on the other end.

"S-so ya! See you soon!" Korra stuttered and hung up the phone quickly. Her heart pounded ferociously as she became quickly anxious about Asami's visit. The way Asami teases her and so far, sexually frustrates her, made her feel on edge. She liked Asami... a lot. However, if Asami continues to torment her sexually, there would be no telling what she would do. Korra could snap, pin the black haired vixen down hard and fuck her sense less without mercy.

'Maybe that's what she wants me to do...' Korra thought to herself. 'Maybe not though...' Asami was walking sex to her. Her plush red lips, soft raven hair, beautiful porcelain skin and sexy legs were all things that turned Korra on. Not only her body though, her sultry voice and teasing... Asami was also a genius, funny and warm hearted. Korra couldn't pick out anything that she didn't like about her. So this doesn't mean that Asami was doing this on purpose... was it?

As the day wore on, Korra pushed herself more into her training. She was determined to exercise her sexual frustrations off through bending practice and weight lifting. She worked up a coat of sweat while pumping a heavy set of barbell weights. When she was recovering from her fight with Zaheer, she lost a lot of muscle mass that aided in her fights. She was determined to make sure her body was ready for whatever Kuvira was going to dish out. She thought about Toph... and how grateful she was towards her in helping her heal not only her body, but her mind as well. Korra knew she still suffered some nightmares once in a while but is now more prepared to handle them as she faced her traumatic past.

Then her mind went back to Asami... She remembered that the engineer was the only one that understood what she was going through, clasping onto her hands and telling her that she was there for her if she needed to talk... or anything. Korra sighed out as her heart fluttered with the memory, causing her to smile a little as she put her weights down for a break. She used a towel to gently wipe off the sweat on her forehead and neck.

The engineer leaned against the door frame of the gym, watching the avatar in her exercises. She hadn't made herself known yet, wanting to take her time reading Korra's expressions as she thought to herself. The small smile on those soft lips and her tracing eyes gave Korra away in her daydreaming. Asami thought she was so beautiful in that moment. Then her eyes drank in Korra's sculpted, sweaty form... how her muscles her perfectly toned and lean wearing a simple blue sports bra and tight black shorts. She had a strong feminine frame with a thick backside and a decent sized bosom. 'Korra is so amazing...' she thought to herself. Then she locked eyes with her...

"Oh, hey," Korra stood up, flinging her towel over her shoulder and approached Asami. "How long have you been standing here?"

"Long enough..." Asami smiled. Korra leaned past Asami's body and took a look down the hallway to see if anyone else was around. When she deemed that the close was clear, she pulled Asami against her by the waist, feeling her heart pound as she grinned before giving her a soft kiss. Asami cupped Korra's cheek and looked at her with warmth and love in her eyes. "I missed you so much..."

"I missed you, too," Korra said with a light blush on her cheeks and released the woman from her hold. "I'm probably pretty smelly... Let me go take a quick shower and we can take a look at those blueprints."

"Alright." Korra could detect some disappointment in Asami's voice but she flashed her a grin.

"Don't worry," Korra assured. "I'm putting all Avatar business aside for you after dinner. We just need to make it look like you are here on business... otherwise, Tenzin would badger about me wasting idle time during a pending crisis."

"I guess you saw through my excuse to come see you," Asami shrugged, never taking off her smile.

Korra sprouted a smug smirk as she folded her arms. "You underestimate me on how much I've learned your tactics." Asami laughed and waved her off.

"Go take your shower, I'll be in dining hall," Asami turned and left.

Korra's eyebrows furrowed as she stared at the blueprints on the table. "So... these are what Varrick came up with? They look kinda... weird."

"Yeah, I know but the design is well thought out," Asami pointed at the the design breakdown of the wings. "The calibrations here will allow it to maneuver freely. Up, down, backwards, forwards and side to side. It's perfect as an infiltration unit. But because of the complex movement, we had to add another cockpit so it needs to be piloted by two people."

"Have you started building them yet?"

"Not yet, I'm still getting the right materials that are light but sturdy enough to construct them," the engineer gathered the blue papers in a neat stack. "Varrick and I would be able to start on some prototypes soon."

"That's great to hear," Korra said then sneaked her hand across her lap to hold Asami's under the table. "Asami, I just want to let you know that whatever happens, I want you to be safe... If things start getting bad... promise me that you will escape."

"Korra..." Asami turned and squeezed her hand firmly. "As much as I wish I could promise you that... I want to help as much as I can. You mean so much to me, I won't leave your side no matter what..."

Korra's expression became saddened and she leaned in, resting her forehead on Asami's shoulder. "I just don't want to lose you... I've never felt this way about anyone before..."

"I feel the same way, Korra..." Asami lifted Korra's chin to gaze into her blue eyes. Both girls started blushing and inched towards each other, eyes closing and lips nearing...

"HELLO, LADIES!" Meelo barged in through the door, Asami and Korra tore away from each other in panic of the chance of being caught. "Meelo the Man is back from chores!"

"Meelo," Korra grumbled while twisting a finger in an ear. "Could you be any louder?"

"Maybe..." Meelo grinned and jumped up on the table, hunching over near Asami's direction with a cheezy smile and hands her a slightly wilted daisy. "For you! My sweet!"

"Oh!" Asami giggled and took the flower and smelled it. "Thank you, Meelo. How sweet of you..."

"Come on, Meelo," Penma called from the doorway, holding a screaming toddler in her arms. She looked exhausted and she huffed. "Leave the girls alone and go wash up for dinner."

Meelo sighed heavily with an annoyed look on his face and muttered, "Yes, mother..." Then walked trotted out of the area, followed by his exhausted mother.

After dinner with the airbenders, Korra escorted Asami to a guest room. The avatar slid the shoji screen shut behind her and turned to the engineer. "So... this place may not offer the best privacy..." she huffed in worry. "But things should be quiet after everyone goes to bed."

"Well, you are a bit loud..." Asami grinned and watched her love fidget with a blush again. "Don't fuss, you don't have to be so on edge with me..."

"I-I know that its just..." Korra sighed and twiddled her fingers as she mumbled, "You drive me crazy... I just don't know what exactly what to do... I mean I've never done anything with anyone before... and I'm not sure what you want or... you know..." The more Korra tried to talk the more nervous she got, heating her face.

"Korra," Asami said with a light blush and sat on the bed. "Come here and sit down with me..."

Korra obeyed and Asami wrapped her arms around the water tribe girl, bringing her close. "I want to let you know, that I'm not going to pressure you into doing things too fast... I actually do want to take it slow... I want to savor every second I have with you." Korra felt Asami's lips against her forehead then was prompted to face her with her chin being held up. "If it makes you feel any better, I'm a virgin, too."

"What?" The avatar looked at her with surprise. "B-but I thought you and Mako would have..."

"Nope," Asami sighed. "Well... we tried but I couldn't go through with it... I just wasn't ready back then. I was just 16 you know..."

"But your so..." Korra tried to think of how to explain it. "You just seemed more confident and experienced..."

Asami smiled. "Yeah.. well..." She released Korra from her hold and nervously fumbled with her fingers. "I'm come to realize that I'm a very sexual person... I've read a lot of books on sexuality and explored my own tastes... so I am familiar with what sex is... I've just haven't found the right person to share it with... until now."

Korra's face turned beat red again as she stuttered... "Y-y-you... really w-want to d-do that with me? I'm afraid I don't know much about that... stuff." Asami took Korra's hand into hers.

"I can teach you..." Asami said as she took a deep breath. "I won't do anything you aren't ready for, Korra. Like I said, I want to take things slow." Korra rushed in suddenly and kissed Asami with passion. The engineer moaned and returned the kiss with equal excitement as she felt the avatar's hands tangling in her hair. Korra slowly broke the kiss and pressed her forehead against Asami's with a shuttered breath.

"I-I... know you want to take things slow... And I appreciate that," Korra huffed. "But I still want to touch you..."

"Please," Asami whispered. "...please touch me, Korra... It's all I want."

And Korra did just that. She kissed her hard, moaning into her mouth and forming fists into her raven hair, pulling slightly. Asami moaned and kissed her back while she worked the buttons on her own coat and pulled it off with impatience. While their tongues clashed, Asami felt Korra's hands wander down her back, digging her strong fingers in the fabric of her black tank top. But the young avatar didn't linger there, before she knew it, Asami moaned loudly as Korra's hands found her breasts. The kiss was quickly broken.

"Ssshh..." Korra hushed. "These walls are literally paper thin... Someone will hear." The caramel beauty pressed her love down to lay back on the mattress. Asami smiled with surprise on how forward she was being with her.

"Just be sure to remember that for yourself..." Asami said with a gasp as Korra began kissing her neck. Korra settled herself in between her legs and nuzzled her face in the crook of her neck, her hands squeezing and massaging her breasts.

"This is okay, right?" Korra breathed into her neck.

"Yes," Asami hissed as her own hands clutched onto Korra's back, squeezing her body harder against her. Her arousal quickly rose to a boiling point as she was touched, but kept her breath heavy with gasps to prevent herself from moaning. She looked up at Korra, who's face was flushed with arousal as she met her gaze. Icy pools of blue bore into her soul with love... then Korra spoke it.

"I love you..." Korra said as her blush deepened.

"I love you, too," Asami answered quickly feeling like her heart was going to explode then angled her head up to capture her lips. As they kissed, Asami forced a roll, pulling Korra to the side on her back so she could take the lead. She nestled one knee in between Korra's thighs and pressed her hips firmly against her. Korra whimpered in pleasure and opened her eyes in surprise as Asami began to rock, and grind against her. Korra broke the kiss and turned her head to the side, shutting her eyes closed and bit her lip to keep herself from moaning. She gasped in surprise when Asami's lips touched her ear.

"This is okay... right?" she breathed hotly against her sensitive ear, causing the avatar to shiver. Her body felt so hot and her mind went numb as the feeling of Asami's thigh and hips continued to grind against her. Even though they still had clothes on, Korra couldn't believe how amazing this felt. She noticed Asami's junction was also grinding on top of her own thigh. She bent her knee to apply more pressure on her lover's core, earning a gasp into her ear. Korra couldn't find the ability to answer Asami's question, instead her hands found the tight roundness of Asami's ass and pulled to aid in more friction with each forward thrust.

Asami's breath hitched and she let out a whimper of pleasure as Korra pressed her down harder and found the avatar thrusting her hips upward into the heat between them. Korra felt so amazing, she found that her hips couldn't stop gyrating into her. Asami grabbed Korra's chin and forced her into another breathtaking kiss. Clashing her tongue into the avatar's mouth, moaning as quietly as she could while tasting, savoring and dry fucking her. The friction became almost too much to bare, as the heat began to climb, so did Korra's libido. Asami felt her trembling beneath her and knew the avatar was getting close to orgasm. Asami's engines revved hotter, knowing that she was going to cause her to climax heightened her own excitement. She picked up the pace.

Korra gasped into her mouth, grabbed onto her ass as hard as she could as she met the climbing speed Asami had set. Korra thrashed her hips with fever as she crumbled beneath Asami's body. "A-A-ssa...miii.." Korra whimpered against her ruby lips. "I'm gonna cuuuummm..."

Asami moaned softly as her breath became uneven as her own orgasm approached. "M-me too... Korra..." she almost squeaked out. Asami bucked her hips sharply, sending Korra to paradise. The young avatar trembled and arched her back, causing her head to strain back as her mouth released a silent 'oohhhhh' as her orgasm hits. She grunted and started to moan out in ecstasy, but Asami quickly muted the cry with a hand clasped over her lover's mouth while pressing her own face down into the pillow next to Korra's head. Thrashing her hips harder than ever and then shuttering in orgasm when it all became too much. She moaned, practically cried out in sheer euphoria into the fluffy silencer.

Asami's thrusts halted slowly as her thighed trembled in post orgasm. She became too weak to keep herself steady and found it best to roll off to the side, collapsing next to her lover. Both women were spent, heaving chests as they tried to catch their breathes.

"Oh, my, god..." Korra rasped out. "That was amazing..."

Asami let herself take a few desperate breathes before saying, "You're amazing... God you feel so good." She rolled to the side towards Korra's exhausted form. "Your so sexy..."

Korra chuckled. "Asami your the one who's beautiful and sexy and amazing... I'm just lump of muscle."

"No you aren't! " Asami groaned out in disbelief. "Korra! Your so sexy, sure you're muscular but that's awesome. You still have those amazing curves." She put emphasis on the 'curves' with a purr and a hand sliding up and down the avatar's side. Korra smiled and sighed as she sank deeper into a relaxed state. Her endorphins were spinning in her head her eyes closed to the feel of Asami's touch comforting her.

"Are you going to fall asleep?" Asami asked still grinning.

"Maybe..." Korra sighed and took Asami's hand into hers entangled fingers. "You still have a lot to teach me though..." Asami leaned over and gave her a gentle kiss.

"All in due time..." she smiled. "Just wait until we get into the games..."

"Games?" Korra opened her eyes and arched an eyebrow.

"I will explain later," Asami kissed her again. "Rest now, we will talk more later."

"I love you..."

"And I, you..."


	4. Chapter 4: Kindle

Kindle

As the night matured, so did the lover's passion for each other. Neither of them could imagine sleep tonight. There was too much to talk about, too much to explore and too much to touch.

Korra found herself sitting up against the headboard, blindfolded and her left wrist tied to the upper left bedpost. She swallowed in anticipation. What had she gotten herself into? She insisted Asami to tell her more about these "games". The engineer refused to tell her so she insisted that she show her. They were both dressed in night wear. Tank tops and shorts. Asami was just finishing tightening Korra's blindfold.

"Can you see anything?" She asked with nervousness detected in her voice.

"Nope," Korra replied. "So... is this a game you got from a book?" She heard Asami giggle and switched her voice completely, it was dark, sultry and velvet.

"No, this is something I just came up with," Asami smirked and grazed her fingers against Korra's cheek. "It's called..." she paused to come up with a name. "The touching game..."

Korra snorted at the ridiculous name and repeated it with as a question. Asami's grin grew and she practically jumped onto Korra's lap, straddling her and holding her chin firmly so she could talk against the girl's mouth.

"Yes, the touching game... here are the rules," Asami poured her words out with darkness, causing Korra to shutter involuntarily. "I will take your free hand and make you touch a part of my body and you have to guess what it is. You get three tries, if you get at least two out of three right I will untie your other hand and allow you to touch me anywhere you'd like continously for 5 minutes."

Korra's expression grew with excitement which made Asami's grin larger. "However," she purred into the avatar's ear. "If you get them wrong, I get to tie your other wrist against the headboard and I get to touch you... continuously however I like to... for 5 minutes at a time. I will only have this advantage if both of your hands are tied. So let's say both of your hands were free, I can only touch you if they both are tied so we will have to do two rounds of bad guessing."

"Sounds easy enough," Korra replied with a confident smug on her mouth. "So after you touch me, do you untie one of my hands again for another round? And what's the end game?"

"Yes, I'll untie a hand to start another round," Asami said. "The endgame is neither of us is allowed to touch one another longer than the alloted time. If you do then you lose."

"So what happens if I lose?" Korra asked.

"You stay tied up for the rest of the night."

"And if I win?"

"Well..." Asami pondered. "What do you want?"

"Oh I actually have a choice?" Korra teased. "Hmmm... how about I get to see you... touch youself."

Asami paused in thought at the idea for a few seconds before agreeing. "Alright, sounds fair. But I'm not taking off my underwear just so that we are even." Asami rolled off her lap and grasped onto the avatar's free hand, making her stick out her index finger. "Ready? "

"Ready..." Korra let Asami guide her hand and press her finger on a smooth but somewhat pointy surface. Korra wiggled her finger against it, causing Asami to laugh a little, giving away the position of the body part when her breath breezed against Korra's wrist. "Nose..."

"Correct." Asami shifted a little and guided Korra's hand again until it rested against something covered in fabric. Korra brushed her finger over the surface and furrowed her eyebrows, trying to figure what it was. It was a dent of some kind... Korra blurted out the only thing she could think it would be.

"Uuuhhh... is it your buttcrack?" Asami bursted out in laughter, letting go of Korra's hand.

"Wrong! It was my bellybutton! " Asami laughed out then worked to compose herself while Korra chuckled too. "One more wrong and you're mine to torture for 5 minutes..." she said with a husky tone. She took Korra's hand again and pressed it against her, full hand access this time.

It was something familiar this time, round but firm, her thumb grazed over a hard bone. Korra knew she touched this before and she let out a smirk as she told her the answer, "Your hip."

"Ah! Maybe I should have done something you haven't touched before again." Asami worked the ties of Korra's left wrist and freed it, picked up her pocket watch from the nightstand and set an alarm for 5 minutes. "Remember, you have to stop when the alarm goes off, any longer and you will lose."

"I know, I know," Korra moaned as her hands found Asami's shoulders, she leaned in and started kissing her neck gently while pulling the engineer into her lap again. Her hands ran over her sides and snuck up underneath her shirt. She felt her lover sigh into her touch and arch her back. Korra became more confident and slid her hands up further, finding the clasps of Asami's bra and fumbled with it for a few seconds. As soon as she unhooked the fabric, the avatar slid her hands back around Asami's body, underneath her shirt then wriggled her fingers up under the loose cups of her bra.

Asami moaned as the strong hands touched her bare breasts. The feeling was really relaxing, surprisingly. Korra's hands squeezed and massaged her firm globes giving them warmth and circulation. Then Korra brushed her index fingers across Asami's pink nipples. The black haired vixen groaned in desire and bit down on her bottom lip as her loins began to set a blaze. She looked down at the avatar's face.

Korra's lips were agape, in sheer amazement on how Asami's breasts felt in her hands. She couldn't help but hoist the shirt up and nuzzle her face in between her milky white peaks. Korra's breath shuttered as she got more and more excited. She kissed her lover's skin and moved her head to her left breast, pressing her lips around a nipple and began to suck gently, rolling her tongue against the pert nub.

Asami groaned, letting her head fall back and gripped onto the avatar's strong shoulders, digging her fingers in. "Fuck..." she breathed when she felt teeth tugging on her sensitive nipple. She never knew how much this would turn her on. Electricity surged through her body with pleasure, making her core pulse with arousal.

The alarm went off. Korra released the nipple from her mouth with a gentle pop and drew her hands up in the air with a grin. Asami almost growled in frustration and crawled off of her, grasping her wrist and pressed a finger on her thigh, awaiting for the avatar's answer.

"Arm?"

"Wrong," she huffed and then placed the finger quickly onto her arm.

Korra laughed at her haste, "it's your arm for sure this time. I could make out the your movements if you do it too fast."

"Alright, alright," Asami smiled and took her time, letting go if Korra's hand before shifting around. Korra was confident and knew Asami became flustered after she touched her, making her rush towards to trying to get the advantage again. Asami realized this as well, Korra could be a difficult opponent in this game but she wasn't gonna give up. She pressed the avatar's finger against the heel of her foot that she held up higher to try to throw her off.

Korra took the bait, "Your shoulder," she answered.

"Wrong! " Asami beamed with excitement as she practically slammed Korra's wrist against the headboard, tying it with haste. Korra chuckled quietly at her lover. Her free hand was guided to touch another skin surface. It was firm... not much to go on. Korra then realized how unfairly the scales were tilted in this game. This could be anywhere on her body.

"Hand?" She guessed.

"Wrong," Asami purred. Then, let go of her hand, shifted to a different position and took her lover's hand again. Pressed her finger against something soft and... wet. Korra's face creeped up a blush at what it could be. Her mind went to the dirtiest place she could think of.

"Are you making me touch your... pussy?" Korra squeaked out. Asami was impressed with Korra's guess. The word she used... dirty and sexy. Just a few hours ago she had a hard time saying the word "sex" when they were discussing it. Korra felt her finger become wrapped in a soft warmth. Feeling the wet surface wiggle and lick then she felt Asami suck on her finger. Korra felt her womanhood pulse at the feeling. Her only free hand was now being tied to the other bed post on the headboard. Defeated for now...

Asami set her watch alarm again then suddenly borrowed her knee into the caramel beauty's junction between her legs. Korra gasped and moaned loudly. Her noise immediately earned her a hand to her mouth. Asami lifted the avatar's night shirt up and raked her nails down Korra's beautifully sculpted abs. Korra groaned at the scratching, it stung but felt nice too. Asami's breath was hotly ghosted against her neck.

Asami bit her there. Korra's thighs trembled as her lover's knee began to move up and down against her most sensitive place. She felt Asami's hands yank her sports bra up, freeing her breasts with a bounce, her nipples immediately hardening to the cooler air.

Korra sucked in a breath through her nose, her mouth still covered. The friction against her clothed pussy was frantic and harsh. Asami's free hand cupped and grasped onto her breast, tweaking and lightly pinching a dark nipple. Korra's senses were heightened thanks to the blindfold so her pleasure spiked higher and faster than usual. Her temperature was searing as desire coursed hotly deep into her belly. Asami was rough with her... but she loved it. Surrendering control and power to this woman. She felt Asami's grin against her neck.

The most powerful person in the world, the Avatar, was at her mercy.

Korra felt her desire climb to a dangerous height. She was going to cum soon. She felt her thighs quiver.

The alarm went off... Asami tore away from the Avatar in a flash. Korra grunted in frustration, fisting her hands and pulling on her restraints desperately clenching her thighs together to gain some feeling friction again but she felt her orgasm fall away, leaving her unsatisfied and hornier than ever.

Asami untied one of her hands again. Korra's breath was heaving.

"This game is so unfair..." Korra growled out.

"Glad you caught on..." Asami said with a grin. "Most games will be to my advantage but I promise you a wonderful experience. "

Korra whimpered. "How is this a wonderful experience? " She muttered.

"It's all in the endgame..." she purred and grabbed Korra's free hand and began another round. Korra was too frustrated to think seriously anymore. She quickly lost the round and was fully restrained again. When the clock was set, Asami was a lot more gentle this time. And Korra hated it.

She felt her soft lips trail kisses against her breasts, a lick on her nipple and a small bite. Her hands glided softly and slowly down her body and massaged the insides of her thighs. Korra groaned in disapproval of this torturous pace and wanted the fast and rough friction between her legs from the last round. It felt like forever... but eventually the alarm sounded again.

Korra managed to win the next two rounds of guessing. The clock was set and this time she was the one who got to do the touching again. She pushed Asami down on her back, pinning her wrists down and began grinding her hips against her. Asami moaned softly with a smirk. She had Korra desperate and wrapped around her finger. The young avatar devoured her into a wet kiss. Her tongue was frantic and dominant but Asami quickly had her whimpering as she met Korra's thrusting with her hips.

The alarm went off again. Korra couldn't believe that the time was up already. It took everything in her power to get off the CEO and sighed with disappoval, sitting back against the headboard, banging the back of her head against the wood a couple of times.

Asami won the next two rounds, when she finished tying Korra back up she gave her a soft kiss. "My turn again."

Korra took a deep breath and exhaled through her nose and refused to say anything back. She was actually a little mad at how unfair this game was. Asami had all the advantage. She could have been cheating for all she knew.

"Nothing to say?" Asami teased. She straddled her hips and pulled the blindfold down off Korra's eyes.

"Have you been cheating in this game?" Korra asked with a sour face.

Asami grinned again and replied, "just a little. I gave you only two minutes last time..." she leaned in to kiss her again but Korra turned her head to the side, refusing her. Asami grabbed her jaw and forced her to look at her. "Let me make it up to you." She took the blindfold and forced the cloth into Korra's mouth, between her teeth and tightened in hard. Korra groaned into the gag with protest.

"It's for all the noise your going to make," Asami purred. "I'm not going to be able to reach your mouth to silence you this time." She could read the confusion in her eyes but didn't explain further. "If you absolutely hate anything that I'm doing, feel free to fire bend your ropes and stop me. I don't want to do anything you're not comfortable with."

Korra sighed through her nose as Asami set the clock for 5 minutes. She watched the onyx vixen crawl towards her with a sexy gaze making her heart quicken. Asami took a dark nipple inside her mouth and suckled. It was soft and gentle at first but then it gradually grew more rough, teeth scraping and biting. Asami grasped both of her breasts with a tight grip and digging her fingernails into her skin. Korra moaned with excitement with the wanted roughness.

Asami dragged her tongue up between the caramel beauty's sizable breasts, moaning in doing so. She didn't linger there too long, however. She planted a trail of little love bites down those abs. Each bite made her victim jump a little. She raked her nails downward.

The avatar moaned with desire at the scratching... she never knew she would love scratching so much. Her nails slowly scraped down her ribs, past her abdomen leaving trails of white abrasion. Asami's fingers hook into the hem of the young avatar's shorts and panties then paused briefly. Korra's eyes widened in shock, she wasn't expecting to be fully nude to those soul piercing emerald eyes. Asami looked into her surprised gaze and continued to bite her bottom ruby lip as she hesitated for a couple of seconds. Then she pulled.

Korra started hyperventilating... at least it felt like that. Her whole body blushed madly when her shorts and panties were removed completely. Asami looked down at her most private place. Korra groaned in embarassment but made no move to free herself from her restraints. She wanted Asami to touch her more than saving herself from humiliation.

Korra shut her eyes as hard as she could and turned her head away as her legs were forced a part. She felt Asami move further down and then stop.

"Look at me, Korra," she commanded with a soft, loving tone. Sapphires collided with those emeralds in obedience. Korra saw that Asami's face was inches from her junction. Her arms tucked underneath her thighs wrapping around so that her hands were holding onto her hips. Asami then dipped her head forward and pressed those red lips against her wetness. Her eyes fluttered closed as she tasted her love for the first time.

Korra let out a high pitched moan through her gag. Her back arched and her toes curled.

Asami's tongue stroked against her wet folds. She moaned into Korra's pussy as she ate it.

'She tastes so fucking good!' She thought to herself and explored with her tongue further. Korra's sweet musk was seeping into her mouth. She prodded against her lover's enterance and licked slowly up to her clit, swirling around it softly. If it wasn't for the makeshift gag, Korra would have woken up the entire island. It felt so strange... but amazing at the same time.

Korra's body writhed as Asami continued to devour her snatch. Circles, zigzags, nipping and sucking... it drove her mind insane. Her breathes were heavy with moans escaping at each exhale. She found that her own hips moved on their own, grinding with fever back into Asami's mouth.

The alarm went off again.

Korra grunted as Asami slowly drew her mouth away from her meal. She looked up at her with a beaming smile. Korra groaned and shook her head in protest. She eyes were pleading and she kept trying to say 'no' through her gag, she pressed her hips up towards Asami's face but Asami retracted a bit with a devilish grin.

"Oh?" Asami arched a brow. "You want me to continue? " Korra's nodded her head with haste and desperately tried to lift herself up further to her lover. "But if I do I would lose the game." The avatar shook her head next in protest.

"I suppose I will let you win this time... you are rather delicious." Korra continued to writhe in desperation. Asami obliged and placed her mouth on her again, moaning with excitement as she looked up into Korra's eyes.

Korra couldn't last but a few seconds before her eyes rolled back into her head as Asami's tongue attacked her clit. Her hips rocked gently into her mouth.

Asami loved how much Korra was enjoying this. Her pleading moans and desperate rocking of her pelvis. The onyx vixen knew she was addicted everything the avatar did. But now she wanted her to cum into her mouth. She wrapped her lips around the sensitive bunch of nerves and wriggled her tongue vigorously while rocking her mouth back against Korra thrusting.

Each moan came faster than the last, climbing in pitch. Korra's body trembled then she exploded with ecstasy. Wave after wave of orgasmic heat pulsed through her as she climaxed. Asami had to hold onto her hips to keep them from bucking her off, she moaned into her pussy as her love juices spilled into her mouth which she happily lapped up.

As soon as Korra collapsed from exhaustion, Asami removed her mouth and crawled back up, pulling the gag off of her lover's mouth to kiss her. Korra kissed her back with quivering lips, her whole being quaked with sensitivity. Asami untied her and she crumbled into her arms, trembling and grasping onto the engineer.

Asami stroked her chestnut hair and kissed her forehead. Korra whimpered out something.

"What? Are you okay?" Asami became a bit worried with the way Korra reacted post oral sex.

"I love you, " she muttered louder against Asami's shoulder.

"Was it okay?"

"It was amazing, " Korra sighed as her body became more relaxed as her endorphins surged and pulsed through her. She felt like she was floating. Asami's chest bursted with pride at what she had accomplished tonight. She continued to hold her chestnut haired girl as she drifted into a slumber.

An: thank you for reading, I will continue writing as much as I can. Please write a review to let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5: Flicker

Flicker

Korra woke up to an empty bed.

The sunlight drenched into the room to greet her with the morning. The avatar looked about the room and took her a minute to realize that it was a guest room, ropes were dangling from the bed posts and her bottoms were on the floor in a messy heap. She then remembered the events last night. She wouldn't ever forget that now... but all evidence of Asami's stay was gone. Her clothes, coat... even the pocket watch that was on the nightstand was missing.

Korra felt her heart sink to her stomach. She wanted to wake up in her arms and kiss her good morning. But now she was gone. Probably back to her company's workshop to build hummingbird mecha suits. Korra put her bottoms back on and did her morning stretches. She quickly got rid of the ropes and blindfold/gag to remove any evidence of the events the night before, she even made the bed.

She quickly snuck her way down the hall and to her own room to change into her usual get up then made haste outside to the meditation garden. She was glad to find it empty. With the recent additions to the Air Nation, the island seemed so crowded now to Korra. For some time, she had been considering moving out and finding her own property just outside Republic City. A place on a good plot of land, far enough to see the stars at night but close enough to keep her commute to the city short. She had a secret place as such but only uses it when she could. Now, she's thinking of building a house there. She sat down indian style and began her morning mediation routine. She felt great today, refreshed and ready to focus on what challenges laid ahead.

"Korra?" Penma called from behind, Korra sighed...

"Yes, Penma?" Korra turned to look back at her.

"Asami told me to give this to you," She held out a folded piece of paper and the avatar took it with gratitude.

"Thanks, Penma." Korra gave her a soft smile and waited for the woman to leave before opening the note.

Dear Korra,

I'm sorry I had to leave so early in the morning, I wish I would have been able to be there when you woke up. I checked my messages at the office and Varrick had an emergency that I needed to tend to. Don't worry, everything is fine. You are amazing... I can't wait to be able to see you again. Next time you should come stay the night at my place. When things are all settled down... I'd like to spend more time with you. A lot more time...

Love,

Asami

Korra smiled as she finished the letter. She wished Asami was there with her right then. As refreshed as Korra felt, she also felt lonely and somewhat empty, like as if a part of her was missing. Things had happened rather quickly with Asami yet she felt there were still so many things to learn about her and about herself. Korra folded and put away the letter then tried to meditate again. She meditated on Asami. It humored her that love was the one thing that drove them apart at first, now it was the thing that brought them together. Funny how the world works.

Korra didn't even know that she was attracted to women. She never even thought about it before until it presented itself. She had always been so preoccupied with being the Avatar and letting her teenage hormones run rampant with Mako... who was the only person who impressed her at the time with his pro-bending. Korra didn't know what love was back then... and now she knew. The electricity and the passion she had for Asami was almost unbearable. He soul gravitated to her in her time of need. She knew it wasn't a fluke, hell even Raava was telling her that she was on the right path with Asami. All now is to wonder how they were going to make things work with others around.

Surely a lesbian relationship between the Avatar and the Future Industries's CEO would cause a lot of head turning. Lots of headlines, paparrazzi and possible uproar. Gay relationships weren't that uncommon among the lower class, but upperclass? It's practically unheard of. Higher status individuals have a pedigree to uphold especially in Asami's case. Korra's Avatar status actually helps her in this case, though. A person who has been reincarnated into other sexes multiple times through thousands of years should have the option to choose her mate regardless of sex. The world can react to their relationship either way. It was hard to tell. But for now, she will keep things on the down low until the war was over.

When the morning blossomed into early afternoon, Korra focused on her training in the arena. She was only able to use a small portion since other airbenders were also practicing their techniques in the area. This place was much too crowded. She leaped and twisted into the air, kicking out a few blasts of fire then swung a boulder towards a straw dummy.

"Korra! Korra!" Ikki called as she propelled herself over to the avatar on her air sphere. "Some guys are in your room!" I'm not sure what's going on but they said that they were installing something."

"Huh?!" Korra's eyebrows furrowed then turned to follow Ikki back to the dormitories on her own air sphere. She ran inside and blasted down the hall. Two men exited Korra's bedroom door carrying a couple of duffle bags. They were in uniform, black and red uniforms with the Future Industries's logo on their hats.

"Ah! Avatar Korra," the taller one handed her a clipboard. "Please sign here."

"What's going on?" Korra snatched the clipboard away from the worker. "Why are you in my bedroom?!"

"Apologies if this was an intrusion of your privacy, but Ms. Sato insisted on it..."

Korra signed the line and handed the clipboard back to them. "Insisted on what, exactly?"

The worker smiled and shrugged his shoulder, the pointed his thumb towards the room before saying, "See for yourself!" Korra pushed pass the Future Industry employees and ran into her room. She stared at a phone that sat on her nightstand, branded with Asami's company logo.

Ring... Ring... Korra picked up the reciever and placed it to her ear.

"Hello, Avatar Korra..." Asami smiled into the phone. Korra laughed.

"What is this?" Korra asked.

"It's my own private line from my bedside and office, straight to your nightstand... I want to make sure that I can communicate with you somehow without the operator listening or any other unwanted ears..."

"Oh..." Korra smiled and took a seat on her bed. "I'm glad you thought of this but it would be nice to know that before you send your employees into my private bedroom."

"Yeah, sorry about that... I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Well, it was definitely surprising..." Korra grinned and swung her legs back and forth with excitement. "So... are you at your office now?"

"Yeah, I'm taking a short break from Varrick. That man has too much energy, I get exhausted just by looking at him... Anyways, did Penma give you my note?"

"Yeah, she did," Korra looked up and saw Ikki standing in her doorway with curiousity, listening in on the conversation. Korra smirked and airbent a gust of wind, pushing her out and causing the sliding door close. She could hear Ikki hollering in protest, growling and stomping off down the hallway. Korra turned her attention back to Asami, "I want to spend more time with you, too."

"Can you come over tonight?" Asami asked with hope. but she heard Korra groan on the other end.

"I really wish I could but... Tenzin would be furious if I left."

"Haven't you snuck out before? For those probending matches?"

Korra smiled and shook her head. "Well, I'm not 16 anymore but I suppose it won't hurt him if he didn't know. I'm actually dying to get off this island. It's getting way too crowded here. I'm so used to things being quiet and peaceful."

"Well, I have do have Mako and Bolin's family at my place," Asami said with a littel grief.

Korra sucked in a breath through her teeth as she winced. "Last thing I want is having them find out about us first... I want to tell everyone when the war is over so we can take the time of peace to break the news. I mean... everyone is stressed out to hell as much as it is."

"I know, I feel the same way, Korra..." Asami paused. "How about a hotel?"

"Too public..."

"Right... hmmmmm..."

"I'll take care of it," Korra announced with a smile.

"Oh? What did you have in mind?" Asami asked.

"It's a surprise. Just bring warm pajamas, two sets of clothes, a pair of good shoes, two pairs of socks and a towel."

"Is that all?" Asami teased.

"Oh and don't forget to bring your sexy self..." Korra said.

"Where are we meeting? "

"Meet me at the south docks... 11pm."

"I'll be there."

"See you then." Korra smiled and hung up the phone. Night couldn't come fast enough.

10:45 pm struck and Asami was a bit early at the docks. Her hotrod Satomobile was the only car around. She leaned against the hood of the car while waiting for 11pm to roll around to meet Korra for their secret rendezvous. The night's humidity made it sticky and clouded the ground in a moist fog. The engineer shrugged her jacket off intending to make herself cooler but with no avail.

She looked up as another vehicle rolled slowly by. It was a police cruiser... it stopped just behind Asami's car. Lin Bei Fong, the chief of police stepped out of the car. Asami inwardly groaned to herself. Now she has to explain herself on why she was here... alone on the docks.

"Asami Sato?" Lin called in surprise and approached her. "Just what are you doing here by yourself? "

And there it was... the question she was dreading. She tried to think of something fast.

" Uuuummmm..." Asami shrugged. "Just needed to get out of the house and some fresh air. Bolin and Mako 's family are a little roudy."

"Hmmm..." Lin gave her a look of suspicion. "What are you really doing out here? Who are you meeting? And why?"

Asami sighed. "No one! Like I said, I just needed some air."

"Don't you know how shady this looks? A lone car parked at the docks in Triad territory? " Lin folded her arms.

"You think I'm a Triad?!"

"Now now I didn't say that..." Lin waved that comment off. "All I'm saying is that you look like your up to some kind of trouble."

"I know it looks bad but it's the truth," Asami raised her eyebrows with an assuring smile. Lin stared at her for a couple of minutes in contemplation.

"Alright, but you shouldn't be here. You should go home or find a safer place to get fresh air." Lin turned to her car but stopped when she heard shuffled running steps across the wooden docks.

"Whew!" Korra huffed as she trotted up with a backpack. "I thought I was gonna be late. Are you ready to..." Korra's words fell off the earth as she stared into those intense eyes of the cheif. She stuttered, "Uuuhhh, Cheif Bei Fong! How wonderful to see you... here... at night... at the docks... with Asami?! Oh, Asami what are youuuuu doing here?!" She tried her best to sound surprised but ended up sounding way too fake. And of course, Lin didn't buy it.

"Korra...?" Lin looked at her then back to Asami, then back to the avatar again.

"You two?" Lin arched an eyebrow. "Just what is going on? "

Asami sighed... "Okay, look. I was meeting Korra here so we can... spend some time away from everyone else."

"I see..." Lin smiled. "Running around behind everyone's back are we?" Both Asami and Korra's faces were drenched in shock.

"Oh, don't think I couldn't tell. I see the way you two look at each other. Especially as of late. At the world leaders meetings, war meetings... all those glances and smiles?"

Korra's face blushed madly as she saw a blush creep on Asami's face as well. "Cheif, please don't tell anyone... we aren't ready to make it public yet."

Lin huffed with a wave of her hand. "Don't get your britches all in a bundle, Avatar. Why would I feel the need to tell anyone? Besides... I think it's great. You two are great together."

Asami's heart squeezed at the chief's words. She turned and grabbed Korra's hand with a smile, pulling her towards her car. "Thank you! Now if you don't mind... I have some very important business with the Avatar. " She opened the passenger door and practically shoved the blushing bender into the car. Asami rounded and leaped, sliding across the hood and hopped into the driver seat. Lin approached her side of the car.

"Just don't have these secret meetings in dangerous places, you got that, Sato?" Lin said with a pointed finger.

"Yes, Ma'am," Asami beamed with a smirk and turned on the hotrod then peeled out into the street. The car was silent for a moment, Korra and Asami looked at each other then bursted into laughter.

"Oh my god! I thought she was going to arrest me!" Asami laughed out.

"I know! I thought we were in so much trouble!" Korra chuckled.

Asami sighed. "So, where are we going?"

Korra smirked... "Take Badger Mole Pass and we will find the spot."

"Badger Mole Pass?" That was west of the city, up in the mountains but only a 20 minute drive since the city was so condense, it took no time to get out into the wilderness. Asami punched the gas, winding through the rock canyon with expertise in her driving. She loved driving out on country roads where she could speed easily without getting pulled over. It wasn't before long until Korra instructed her to slow down and take a sharp turn, off the road but on a small path forking a new crevice in the canyon. It widened into a vast open cavern. Trees and shrubs peppered the area and densed around the main attraction of the area, a small lake of water. The area was sprinkled with glowing fireflies. Asami stopped the car and gazed around. The stars reflected in the pool of water, taking her breath away.

"Wow..." Asami was stricken by the nature's beauty. She turned off the car and stepped out, the avatar following suite. "How did you know about this place?"

Korra grabbed her backpack and walked over to a flat area of land. "A spirit friend told me about this place. I came here a couple of times to burn off some steam. There was only rock here but I made it a little more homey." She said as she unstrapped a rolled up tent from her bag.

"Wait, you built this place?!" Asami gasped. "Korra, that's amazing!"

"Well, I had some help from the spirits with the trees," Korra smiled. "It just took a little earth and waterbending is all." Korra started setting up the tent. "I was actually considering moving here soon. I need my own space now... I mean Tenzin and the others are great but I just need to have my own rules and my own place to really call home."

"I think its amazing," Asami smiled and walked over to help her. "I think it's a good idea. I can help with the materials if you want. We can build you a nice little house right here."

Korra smiled at her as they finished setting up the tent. It wasn't before long when Korra made a fire to give light to the area with her bending. She bend a bench of earth for them to sit on. And they settled down, Asami entangled her fingers with Korra as she leaned to the side and rested her head against the avatar's shoulder. Korra rested her head against hers, looking down at their entwined fingers, stroking the engineer's with her thumb. "Would you move in with me? Right here?"

Asami sighed with a smile. "Without a doubt, I want to live here with you."

"You sure?" Korra lifted her head and turned to her. "There won't be any servants or a race car track, or a huge workshop."

"That place is my father's house..." Asami said with a little sadness. "I like the race track but I can always use it whenever too, it would just be a little drive away... plus... if we lived here... this would be ours and ours alone. No one would be in our way... and you know what would be the best part?" Asami lifted her head and gazed into her blue eyes. "It would be with you."

Korra leaned forward and captured her red lips in an embrace. The kiss quickly evolved into a wet battle of tongues, Asami clutched her hands over her shoulders as she moaned into the avatar's mouth. They felt each other's feelings during the kiss. Love's gentle flicker sprouted deep into their chests, hands clung to clothes, thighs brushed together. Korra broke the kiss first, slowly and cupped her lover's cheek.

"Want to go for a swim?" She asked. Asami looked towards the small lake in thought.

"Um... I didn't know we would be swimming... I didn't pack a swimsuit."

Korra smirked. "I didn't tell you to pack one..." She stood up and started stripping herself of her clothing. Asami's face birthed a pink hue as Korra boldly stripped down to nothing. The flickering of the camp fire accentuated her muscles in the orange glow. The avatar sauntered off towards the lake, butt naked and leaped into the warm lake water. Asami sat there frozen for a few minutes before standing up and stripping herself of her clothes as quickly as she could. She ran and dove into the water, swimming after the caramel beauty. As she neared her, Korra splashed some water her way, laughing. Asami attacked back with her own splashes. Korra used a little waterbending to slingshot Asami closer to her. She grabbed onto the vixen's arm and pulled her close, flush against her naked body. They gasped at the way their skin collided, silky and soft...

Breasts brushed against each other, immediately earning moans from both young women. Asami wrapped her arms around Korra's neck and wrapped her legs against her waist. Korra's hands draped across Asami's butt, squeezing her cheeks and pulling her hips harder against her. Asami groaned in desire and brushed her lips against Korra's, dipping her tongue teasingly in and out of her mouth. Korra wanted more... she wanted Asami to moan out her name in orgasm. So she propelled both of them towards a rocky shelf along the shore, propping Asami's body upon it. The engineer released Korra's neck to support herself on the slick rock. Her breasts beached from the water as she arched her back, drawing her lover forward to suckle and bite.

"Korra..." Asami gasped as her lover sucked a pink nipple into her mouth. Her hands clung onto the rock shelf beneath her as Korra ravished her breasts with hunger. She felt a current of water surge underneath her hips making her floart higher to the surface. Korra released her nipple with a smirk and floated back to allow Asami's hips to rise to emerge from the water. The engineer suddenly realized what was happening. Her abdomen floated above the water's edge along with her hips, exposing her core to Korra's gaze. Asami suddenly became nervous... it was one thing to give pleasure but recieving it was another thing entirely. She didnt know what to expect as those icy azul eyes gazed up at her while her lover's mouth lowered onto her.

Asami let out the sexiest moan Korra has ever heard. She flicked her tongue into her silky pink folds and lapped up her taste. She tasted like how she smelled, spicy sweet and delicious. Korra pressed into her more drinking up her juices with hunger, moaning in doing so. Korra used her waterbending to keep Asami a float in the water. She felt one of her shaky hands comb into her chestnut hair, then clung onto her strands and pulled.

Asami gasped at each stroke of Korra's tongue into her pussy. Her clit was throbbing and begging for attention when her lover's tongue focused in other crevices, dipping into her entrance. Korra was taking her time, learning everything that made Asami moan. Her tongue slowly stroked little circles around her clit, but avoided it directly to tease her. Asami's head fell back against the rock which was surprising comfortable, moaning out with a smile on her face. She knew Korra was teasing her on purpose for payback of the night before... but she liked it. She bit her bottom lip and moaned loudly when her clit was stroked ever so slowly.

"Korra!" Asmai moaned and tightened her grip in her lover's hair as her hips started to rock. "Korra, you... are so good at that..." She moaned with encouragement, which worked... Korra focused more on rolling her talented tongue against the bundle of nerves between Asami's thighs making the engineer groan louder with pleasure and quickened the thrusting of her hips into the avatar's mouth. Asami could feel herself nearing release, and Korra caught on too. Which cued the young avatar to tear away, stopping all advances. Asami's eyes snapped wide in surprise, seeing the avatar smirk as she propelled away from her.

"Korra!" Asami groaned as her body burned with frustration. "Come back here!"

"No!" Korra laughed and floated to the other side of the lake. "That's for making up such an unfair game!"

Asami rolled her eyes and swam over. "You loved it! Admit it..."

"Maybe..." Korra grinned and grabbed onto Asami's arm, pulling her close again. She saw the her pouted lips and the slight anger in her eyes which made Korra's bossom swell with pride.

"Well, then... why did... you stop?" Asami asked quietly with a blush making Korra smile.

"I just wanted to see how much you want me..." Korra smiled. Asami pressed her mouth against her lips.

"You being such a naughty avatar, Korra..." Asami said through gritted teeth, intending to threaten. "I should spank you. "

"I'd think I'd like that too much," her lover whispered back with a soft peck. Asami pulled back and stared at her for a second.

"You would, huh?" Asami smiled and snaked her hand up to the nape of Korra's neck, clutching to the wet stands of her hair. "Are you sure? Because, that's what I do, Korra..." she pulled hard, forcing Korra's head back exposing her neck to her tantalizing bites. "I'll tie you up, whip you, scratch you, tell you what to do, I would make you beg to cum... and fuck you to insanity..." Korra whimpered in defeat as Asami's voice penetrated her throughly.

"Yes..." she practically moaned out. She wanted nothing else than Asami to take control of her. For all her life, she struggled with control... and now she was free to give it up. To the one she loved and trusted the most. Asami was her deliverance from the pressure of the world on her shoulders.

"Korra... I love you... you are practically perfect in every way possible," Asami groaned as she suckled onto her caramel lover's skin just above her throat tasting the salty droplets of water off.

"I love you, too..." Korra sighed with desire pooling in between her legs.

"Why don't we get out and dry off?" Asami suggested. "I want to get cozy with you in that little pup tent."

Korra wasted no time, she jetted both of them out of the water and onto the shore. The dried off and Asami insisted that they wore pajamas for the night. Korra thought it was a little strange since it was so humid but she didn't argue.

Korra followed Asami into the small tent, crawling after her then laid down besides her. Asami adjusted herself on her back to get comfortable. Korra couldn't help but watched her breasts rise as she twisted into place. She knew the avatar was staring she grinned and glanced up at her.

"Now..." she purred. "I believe I owe you a reward... after all you did win the game last night." She arched her back as a hand slid down her abdomen... slipping like a snake into her bottoms until her danty fingers found her silken pink lips. She gasped as she stared seductively into her lover's eyes. Korra was breathless as she watched Asami slowly moved in soft fluctuations.

The avatar's eyes drunk in the show that laid before her. She watched Asami's hand move in random circles underneath those pajama shorts. She itched so hard to touch her. Asami moaned out her name with her soft lips and her flushed face as she touched herself. Korra's eyes drew in her pleasure, the way she looked at her was almost enough to make her cum but she needed more. She needed her touch.

As if Korra read her mind, she clashed her tongue into her mouth, a strong hand skimmed over her bottoms and cupped against her moving hand. Asami's moans immediately increased in volume as she let her lover guide her hand. The engineer's hand went lax as Korra moved it with strong powerful circles against her clit. The strokes were deep and increased in pace with Asami's cries of pleasure.

It didn't take long for her to orgasm. Her body shuttered with the hot electricity quaking through her blood. She let a high pitched moan peirce into the avatar's welcoming mouth as her back arched violently. Korra's hand forced Asami's to roll harder against her sensitive bud kicking her body into a second wave of orgasmic pulsation. Asami tore her mouth away from the kiss for more air.

"Oh my god! KORRA! " Asami groaned with ecstasy as her body shuttered with sensitivity she tried to pull her hand away but Korra forced it down. Her lover's lips pressed against her blushing ear.

"You are not allowed to stop yet..." Korra growled into her ear. "This is my reward remember? I want you to keep cumming for me. You got that? " Asami could only nod with a gasp as her body was trembling in aftershocks. She jumped and twitched as Korra forced her hand to move making her groan in slight discomfort with over sensitivity.

Asami whimpered as her fingers stroked against her hard, throbbing clitoris. Soon the sensitivity brought on a heightened wave of pleasure and she soon found herself making that climb again. As Korra forced her to speed up and made her cum hard and fast. She arched her back so hard that her hips rose into the air as she cried out in climax.

"FUCK!" she yelled while she spasmed and fisted her free hand. Korra slowed the strokes and eventually stopped, leaving her lover in a heaving, sweaty mess. She released her hand and touched her stomach, rubbing up in between her breasts, feeling her pounding heart.

Asami smiled with a heavy sigh and clutched onto her hand. Beads of sweat trickled off her forehead and Korra found her ravishingly gorgeous. They kissed gently.

Asami pulled her closer and shifted their positions. Korra was soon flat on her stomach with Asami's legs underneath her hips angling her butt up in the air. Asami smirked as her hand glided over Korra's firm buttocks. The avatar moaned immediately when her shorts and panties were pulled down to the beginning of her thighs.

The young CEO gripped and massaged the round flanking meat in her hands. Then Korra tried to move.

SMACK!

Korra groaned and hissed, "fuckin a! Asami!"

SMACK. Groan.

"Shut up, Avatar..." Asami commanded as she rubbed the reddening flesh she just previously spanked. "This is your punishment from earlier..." She spanked her again, keeping her hand firmly flat, swatting in an upward motion for the most contact, enjoying the way Korra's ass bounced with each blow. Korra moaned with every strike and started to feel herself getting wet while receiving her punishment. The spanking went on for another minute or two until Korra's skin was angrily red and splotchy.

Asami leaned down and blew some cool air over her skin and gently massaged it to soothe her victim. "Good girl..." Asami groaned with arousal. This was her first time spanking anyone, and just like in her fantasies, Korra took it like a champ. Asami decided to check her for wetness, wriggling her fingers into Korra's shorts from behind and dipped ever so gently against her pussy.

"Oh my..." Asami nearly gasped at how wet she was. The flooding gates have been open. As Korra's juices flowed onto her fingers, Asami's heart quickened in excitement. Her little pet was moaning as she touched her so intimately.

The avatar could barely contain herself. The hard spanking she received spiked her blood with extra endorphins, entering in a almost a trance like state where only her desire and Asami mattered. Her head was swimming and her loins were begging for deliverance. She nearly screamed as Asami found her clit. Those smooth, long fingers rolled her pearl into slow tortuous circles.

Asami used her free hand to massage those glorious ass cheeks, gripping with a groan as she tugged. She kept Korra on the brink with the slow circles, never alternating pressure nor pace. And she knew it was driving her insane.

"ssammiiii...mmmnn..." Korra moaned with every stroke, the torture was sweet but maddening.

"Yessss?" Asami asked while smirking.

"Please... faster..." Korra could barely pronounce her words. She felt she clit suddenly get pinched lightly in a discomforting way.

"Are you going to let me finish next time you eat my pussy?" The CEO asked as she rolled the avatar's bud harshly between her knuckles. Korra shot her eyes open wide and shrieked in panic. What Asami was doing didn't hurt too much but I was very very VERY uncomfortable.

"YES!" Korra yelled as she squirmed.

"Yes... what?" Asami kept the pressure.

"Yes, Ma'am! " Korra squeaked as her hands fisted against the sleeping mat. Asami gave her relief and softly stroked her to ease the discomfort. Korra's forehead smacked into the mat as she let out a groan.

"That's better, huh?" Asami smiled. "Turn over, I'm gonna show you how it's done..." Korra obeyed and turned over on her back and watched Asami's love drunken eyes as she pulled off her bottoms. The engineer forced her lover's legs up and pressed them down so her knees were against her chest.

Korra moaned hard when Asami's tongue touched her sore and aching clit. The roughness from earlier made it more sensitive and her lover's mouth felt like heaven this way. Asami was soft and slow at first but took no time in thrashing her tongue harder and faster, eating the avatar's cunt like she was famished.

"Ahhhh... Asami!" Korra's back arched as her body quaked in the brink of exaltation. Her climax was coming and Asami suddenly stopped. The engineer grinned as Korra growled and thrashed her hips up and tried to grab Asami's hair to pull her head back down but Asami was too quick for her. The engineer had Korra's wrists pinned down by her sides.

"Please don't stop!" Korra was almost crying as she begged, desperate for her touch. "Asami, please!"

"Keep begging, Avatar... I might consider your request..." Asami started to bite gently at Korra's outer lips.

"Please..." Korra growled as her head flung backwards in frustration. "Please, baby. I want to cum! I need you! I'll be good, I promise! Just... please..."

Asami's heart squeezed at the intimate pet name Korra called her. Have they really came that far? She was Korra's and Korra was hers... all this was happening faster than she anticipated but she knew she was just getting started. She has so much planned for the avatar. Asami continued where she left off, moaning into Korra's pussy with delight. She let her wrists go and immediately her lover's hands shot up into her raven locks, tugging and pressing her head harder down so her mouth had more pressure.

Korra didn't stop begging.

"Oh my god! Asami... please let me cum," Korra moaned as she thrusted herself into her welcoming mouth. Those beautiful red lips were suckling her clit with fever causing her to cry out her pleas. "PLEASE... oh... my... Please make me cum, baby! I love you... please!"

Asami wasn't sure if she had a choice in denying Korra's orgasm this time... the avatar had a good hold of her head by her hair. She loved having her hair pulled and it was all the more sexier when Korra was forcing her to keep eating with it. The engineer couldn't help but moan more into her lover, sending the avatar over the edge.

"FUCK YES!" Korra shouted as her orgasm hit hard. Her body jerked and shuttered in release. Her orgasm was the strongest she ever experienced so far. It rippled through her with constant waves of electricity and heat until her body couldn't take it any longer. She collapsed limp against the mat. Heaving her chest for air.

"I love you too, baby..." Asami said with a smile and kissed Korra's clit, making her shutter.

AN: thank you for reading. I have more planned. Please keep REVIEWING my story it motivates me to keep writing.

What I'm doing right now: eating breakfast as McDonald's whilst writing smut on my phone.


	6. Chapter 6: Flames

Flames

The war was over.

Korra almost couldn't believe that it was. A week has gone by since the final battle and things were quiet now. She sat on her bed at air temple island, staring at the Sato phone on her nightstand. Asami hadn't called her nor made any attempt to contact her, she told her that she needed some time to process things. Korra wanted to give her some space to contemplate the death of her father... but it's been a long while now and Korra started to worry that she wasn't going to call her.

Maybe it wasn't that at all. What if Asami changed her mind about the relationship between them. Korra started to panic as she thought if the worse scenario... she didn't know where to go from here without Asami by her side... she picked up the phone and pressed one of the only two button's.

Ring... ring... ring... no answer... so she wasn't in her bedroom. Korra hung up the phone and picked it up again, pushing the other button.

Ring... ring... ring... click... "hello?"

Korra felt her heart jump for a second. "Asami?"

"Afraid not... this is Zhu Li... who is this? I've been wondering what this phone is for..."

"It's Korra..." the avatar sighed as her heart sank again. "Have you seen Asami? I haven't heard from her in a while so I'm a bit worried. "

"...Asami hasn't been in the office since the war ended... honestly I'm not sure where she is."

"Ah, okay... thanks... how's the wedding plans going?"

"Ugh! Just peachy... Varrick took it upon himself to plan everything."

"That's not surprising..." Korra smiled a little. "Well, if you hear from Asami can you call me on this phone?"

"A special phone just for the Avatar? Now now... Korra... do I hear a second wave of wedding bells?"

"W-w-what?!" Korra stuttered.

"Goodbye, Avatar Korra. " Zhu Li hung up the phone quickly. Korra followed suit and began to wonder if it was that easy to tell what is going on with her and the CEO.

'If she and Lin know... wonder who else does...' Korra thought to herself. Korra decided to see if Asami was home. She left as quickly as she could, taking Naga with her.

As soon as she made it to Republic City, Korra pushed Naga to run as fast as she could towards the Sato estate. It wasn't before long that Korra struggled to get the polar bear dog to slow down.

"Naga!" Korra groaned as her steed tore down the front door of the house then finally skidded to a stop in the grand foyer. Korra laughed and patted her pet's head. She slid off her, and ran up stairs.

"Asami!" Korra bellowed while she ran. Even though Asami didn't answer her bedroom phone, Korra checked that area first. She opened the door and heard the shower running. Korra's heart skipped a beat. She hasn't seen her in a while... and it's been forever since they touched each other.

Korra then heard the shower being turned off. She was nervous about seeing her again after so long. After a minute the bathroom door opened and Mako stepped out with a towel around his waist. His left arm was covered in lightening scars, still injured from the final battle of taking the giant mech suit down.

Mako... was here. Taking a shower in Asami's personal bathroom. Out of all the bathrooms he could shower in this giant mansion, he's in Asami's.

"Korra?!" Mako said with surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Me?!" Korra suddenly became angry and shoved him back. "What the fuck are you doing here?! WHERE'S ASAMI?!"

" Hey! What's your problem?!" Mako growled. "It's not like you and I are together anymore."

Korra couldn't contain herself... she was so angry. Jealousy spilled out from every pore of her body. Her hands fisted and recoiled an arm then punched her ex in the face. Mako stumbled back against a wall, holding his know with his uninjured hand. Korra scowled.

"Where is she?!" Korra pushed.

"She's in the workshop! She's been there for days..." He said with anger and confusion. "Korra, Asami just let me use the bathroom because Bolin happened to break every single shower head in this house."

Korra glared at him, still simmering with rage she turned her head away and muttered... "S-sorry..."

"Why do you care anyways?" Mako asked. "Don't tell you still have feelings for me?"

"Stay away from Asami... you got that?" Korra said with possession then stomped off and ran out to her pet and swung herself up into the saddle. She pressed on as fast as she could towards the workshop on the property.

Korra walked into the workshop and found the engineer hunched over her desk. Her face was in the nook of her arms. Korra couldn't decide if she was asleep or not. Her eyes drifted to the contents on the desk. Photographs... photographs of her as a child with her father, smiling in every one of those. Korra picked up one with a woman holding a small child in her arms.

Asami's mother... Korra felt a hard lump in her throat as she put the photo down and placed her hand on her lover's shoulder. "Asami..."

The engineer lifted her head. Her eyes were puffy from crying. She gazed up into Korra's eyes for a few seconds before turning away and started shuffling the photos up into a stack.

"Korra... what are you doing here?" Asami asked with embarrassment written all over her face. "I didn't want you to see me like this..." Korra knelt down by her and grabbed her arm, halting her scuttled movements. Asami turned and met eye contact again. Her lip trembled and her face strained to grimace as she fought off crying again. Korra pulled her into an embrace, holding her head against her chest. Asami couldn't hold it in. She sobbed into Korra's shirt and clutched her hands around her waist.

"You don't need to do this alone, Asami..." Korra said. "I will always be here for you whenever you need me."

"Korra..." Asami hiccuped. "My whole family is... gone." She forced her words out between sobs.

"Shhh.. hey, hey, hey..." Korra lifted Asami's chin and gave her a gentle smile. "Asami, you have your family right here in front of you." Asami tear brimmed eyes seem to sparkle up at her. The engineer forced herself to stand, grabbed a hold of Korra's face and kissed her hungrily as her tears streamed down her face. Korra whimpered into her mouth as Asami forced her tongue between her lips.

It's been way too long since they kissed. Asami could feel the ache in her chest feeling lighter. She was so stupid before, all she needed was Korra after all. Her heart swelled as Korra's spirit immersed her in love and passion. She stopped crying tears of pain as the kiss deepened.

Korra quickly took dominance of the kiss as Asami melted into her arms. The avatar quickly became impatient and fisted her hands in Asami's coat collar and pulled hard then swung the vixen around the desk and slammed her up against the wall. Asami gasped at the sudden impact. Korra devoured her mouth as her hands yank on her coat. Asami heard buttons popping. Her eyes snapped open, broke the kiss and found the avatar's hands ripping her coat open, tearing off all the buttons in doing so.

"Korra!" Asami growled. "This is my favorite jacket!" Korra quickly unbuckled her belt and slid her hand down to touch her sex. Asami gasped as Korra's fingers dipped into her growing wetness.

"It's only buttons..." Korra breathed against her ear hotly. "You can punish me later..."

Asami smiled softly and angled her neck as Korra sucked on her throat. "I could punish you now, you know..." she said with a moan as her lover's fingers found her clit.

"No." Korra smirked. "Not until I'm done with you." Asami's hands found Korra's hair and pulled onto those chestnut locks making the avatar crane her neck and placed a hard bite making her victim hiss and groan. But she wouldn't give in. Korra was determined even though her knees buckled when crimson lips whispered against her ear. "I'll do whatever I please with my toys... but I'll let you be naughty for now... I need you to touch me..."

"Car... " Korra moaned as she removed her hand from Asami's pants. Asami's coat was yanked again, dragging her along to the hotrod racer parked in the workshop. Asami stumbled forward as she felt passed Korra to open the passenger door while still being swept up into passionate kisses. The avatar moved inside, pulling her onyx lover into her lap. As their tongues tangled, Asami straddled her hips while shrugging her coat off. Korra was too impatient, she needed to touch her. It's been way too long, no games this time.

Asami gasped. "Korra!" She shrieked with a tone as a mother would use towards a misbehaving child. Korra has just ripped her black tank top in the font. The chestnut beauty pulled on Asami's hair, forcing her to crane her neck as she attacked her skin with firey kisses down to her cleavage. The engineer released a mixture of a chuckle and moan. She was getting wetter and wetter by the second. Her hands found chestnut hair and pulled back hard, making the avatar pull back with a groan.

Asami leaned forward to kiss her on the mouth to take dominance back. Korra whimpered with the kiss and began to crumble underneath her as her tongue was being sucked on. Asami let out a sultry moan as her hips rocked. Korra suddenly shot her eyes open and shoved Asami off of her roughly. She twisted her over and threw her down lengthwise on the seat, she then grabbed the front of her bra and jerked it upwards to free her breasts.

Asami's chest was heaving with excitement. The pool of heat in the core of her center was surging. She needed Korra to touch her, to make her not think about the pain in her soul. Korra sucked and bit on an innocent pink nipple, making the CEO moan loudly.

"Korra..." Asami pleaded. "Please... Korra, fuck me! I want you... inside." Korra paused and looked up at her.

"You sure?" Korra asked.

Asami nodded. "Please..."

"I don't want to hurt you..."

"You won't..."

Korra's heart pounded ferociously as she thought about what it would feel like inside Asami. She swallowed a hard lump in her throat before she helped her out of her boots, pants and underwear. Korra could hear her pulse pound in her ears as she dipped her fingertips into Asami's pink folds. Her lover moaning to her touch. The avatar prodded her middle finger against the entrance of her sex. Asami arched her back and sighed as Korra entered her gently.

Korra left her mouth agape as Asami's inner muscles squeezed and sucked in her finger. She felt so warm and wet inside. She began to piston her digit into her at a steady pace. Asami made sounds that Korra haven't heard yet. Deep throated grunts and moans filled and echoed through the workshop.

"Another..." Asami requested and Korra obliged, slipping in her ring finger, stretching Asami more open. Asami made a higher pitched sound, almost painful it seams.

"You okay?" Korra said with concern.

"You're knuckles are big..." Asami gasped. "Just shut up and fuck me!"

Korra smirked and pumped her fingers in steady at a climbing pace. Asami's body clenched and fidgeted with the thrusts at they got more and more powerful. Korra used her free hand to lift one of Asami's legs up over the headrest of the car seat and found a better angle, she sighed at how amazing her pussy felt around her fingers, the sounds she made, the movements her body made. Asami was beautifully flushed on her face and chest. The avatar thrusted harder... and harder...

"AH!" Asami started to scream out, struggling to regulated her breathing as Korra finger fucked her. It was the most intense feeling she's ever experienced, Her center was being pounded into bliss. Each blow was like a hammer striking molten metal inside her. Her hands grasped out for Korra, tugging on her neck to attempt to get her to come kiss her, but Korra pushed her hands away. She groaned with disappointment at the rejection and tried again.

"No," Korra huffed and grabbed both her wrists with one hand, halting her thrusting for now, and shoved them up above Asami's head on the edge of the car door. She used some metal bending to deform the car's frame and bent the metal around Asami's wrists. Asami's eyes widened and she gasped long and hard. She tugged at her restraints.

"OOOOHHH!" She groveled. "KORRA! You are in sooo much trouble! This is a Sato GT500 Fire Racer!"

"Just shut up and let me fuck you, Sato..." Korra inserted a third finger... Asami recoiled as she was stretched open more, groaning and suddenly started to tremble. She felt so... full.

"Fuck!" She squeaked out as her words lost her, her brain suddenly melted as the avatar's fingers began to pound into her pussy again. The shear strength behind Korra's thrusting left her breathless. She couldn't find a way to breathe, moan... or anything... she barely managed to take in short sharp breaths. The pleasure just simply left her paralyzed. Her sex spasmed in random intervals, dying to orgasm.

"God, your so beautiful," Korra breathed out and continued to plunge inside. She changed the angle and thrusted more upward, striking a really sensitive spot inside the engineer and used her free hand to stroke against her lover's clitoris. Asami managed to say something...

"OH, FUUUUCCCCKKK! KORRRRAA!" Asami's hips lifted up as the biggest orgasm in her life erupted. She squealed at the intense pulsation and felt her sex clamp tightly onto Korra's fingers, making it more difficult to thrust in. Korra managed to just rock her hand strongly but slower to help Asami ride out her climax. She gently pulled out her fingers as her lover fell limp in the seat, quivering. Korra immediately unbent the metal and freed Asami from her restraints. All the engineer could do was hold her arms out for Korra. The engineer sighed in bliss as her arms wrapped around Korra's neck. She moaned as she kissed her.

"That... was... the... sexiest... thing... ever..." Korra muttered in between kisses. Asami smiled as her hands roamed south and dipped into the hem of Korra's pants and found that she was dripping wet.

"Oh... Korra..." She sighed out with arousal. "Your sooo wet..." Korra moaned as Asami gently stroked her folds teasingly but then she stopped when she remembered something.

Asami sat up, making Korra following suit. The engineer turned and looked at the damaged door of her prized racer car. Even though it was bent back in place, dents and paint scratches remained. She turned and shot Korra with a glare. The avatar winced and flashed an awkward innocent smile, knowing that she was in trouble... a lot of trouble. Korra raised her shoulders and kept up with the innocent smile saying, "Love you?"

"Get out of my workshop," Asami huffed and pushed Korra out of the car, then pushed her towards the door.

"Wait! Asami, come on! It's just a couple of dents!" Korra tried to reason with her but it didn't help. "It can be fixed, right?"

"Get out before you break anything else!" Asami opened the door and shoved her outside. "And go get me a new shirt!"

Korra turned around with a laugh. "You liked it, come on!" The collar of her shirt was grasped by her lover and was pulled towards her to receive a kiss.

"Yes... I liked it..." Asami smiled against the avatar's lips and then shoved her back out. "Now go!" The metal door was slammed closed and Korra heard the lock shlunk into place. The chestnut girl couldn't stop smiling as she rode Naga back to the estate. Then she realized that Naga also broke down the front door from earlier might be something Asami would scold her about later too...

Korra found Asami another tank top in her closet and made her way back downstairs. Bolin was in the foyer.

"Korra! Hey, Buddy! What's going on?!" he chirped and picked her up in a big bear hug. Korra smiled and hugged him back.

"Nothin... what are you and Mako doing here anyways?" she asked.

"Oh! We were just helping move out our family's luggage into a new place. Asami bought a house for us! Can you believe it?!" He said excitingly.

"That's great, Bolin! I should come by more often. I get too preoccupied with Avatar business."

"YOU SHOULD!" Bolin lept. "Heeeeyy! Why don't we all go out again! Team Avatar hitting the parties!"

"Ehhh... Maybe some other time... I punched Mako in the face earlier so that would have a bit of tension..."

"HUH? Why what did he do this time?"

"Oh... it was just a little... misunderstanding..." Korra said with a light blush on her face. "I caught him in Asami's shower and thought... nevermind."

"OOOooohhh..." Bolin nodded. "You thought they were together! You don't think..." gasp. "They are having an affair behind everyone's backs?!"

"No," Korra laughed. "Asami isn't interested in him anymore."

"Wait..." Bolin paused and took a minute to think. "OOOhhh, yeah... She's a lesbian."

"WHAT!?" Korra squawked. "How did you know that?!"

"Oh... well... FUNNY STORY!" Bolin started. "While you were away getting better at the South Pole. I had my going away to the Earth Kingdom Army party and she was there and had a few drinks. She started to be really sad! I asked her what was wrong and said she was in love but she couldn't possibly be with that person. Then I asked: Asami! You're gorgeous and rich and amazing, who wouldn't want to be with you?! Then she said it was a woman and she didn't think it would be possible because she was certain that woman was straight. Then I was like. WOOOOAAA! Unrequited love is so rough, I know how she feels."

"Did she say who it was?" Korra asked.

"Nope, she passed out drunk not too much longer after that... so hey what happened to the front door?"

"I was wondering the same thing!" Asami shouted from the doorway. She had her coat on and was holding it closed with one had as she walked across the door that laid flat on the ground.

"Asami!" Korra said with surprise. "Oh, I thought you were gonna wait for me at the workshop..."

"I was but then I remembered last time you went through my clothes..." She said with a smirk and Korra immediately turned beet red.

"Hey, Asami!" Bolin waved. "I was just telling Korra about how you were a lesbian."

"What?" Asami arched her brow and eyeballed the Avatar.

"Yeah! Remember?! My going away party! You were in love with a woman and she was straight and you were drunk."

"Oh... I told you that?" Asami asked. "I must have been hammered..."

"Yes! You were! So did you hear anything back about that girl or what happened."

"Oh, yes actually she is a lesbian too."

"AWESOME! Did you guys get together?!" Bolin was beaming with excitement. "What do lesbians do?!"

"Yes, we did... and we do all sorts of things." Asami smirked as she kept glancing at Korra who stood their in complete disarray.

"What kind of things?" he asked.

"Oh you know..." Asami pondered. "We like to eat out a lot."

"Awesome! I like to go out to eat a lot, too!" Bolin announced, clearly not getting the underlining joke Asami was hinting at. "Where do you like to eat?" he asked next.

"Just one place... maybe two if we are adventurous."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Korra squawked and grabbed Asami's wrist. "Asami, here go put this on." Korra handed her the tank top and pushed her towards a vacant room. When Asami came back out, fully dressed Korra took her hand and pulled her towards the exit.

"Heeeyyy! Where are you guys going?!" He asked.

Asami turned her head towards him and said with a laugh, "We're going to eat out!" Korra started muttering, telling Asami to shut up already.

"Awww, man! Can I come?!" He asked.

"NO!" Korra shouted and finally pulled Asami out of the house, dragging her over to the Sato mobile and hopped inside. Asami buckled herself in and started the car as she waited for Korra to finish strapping her own seat belt.

"I'm actually really hungry right now..." Asami announce. "You want to go get something to eat?" Korra laughed and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm hungry too," she said with a smile.

Bolin stood there in the foyer, pondering to himself, trying to figure out something. Mako rounded a corner with a suitcase in his good hand looking at the fallen door on the floor.

"Bolin, did you break the door down?" Mako asked as he put the luggage down by another pile of bags.

"No, Korra did," Bolin turned to his brother. "Hey Mako! What is something that lesbians like to eat a lot of?"

Mako chuckled, "You're joking right?"

"No, really! What is it! Asami said they eat out a lot!"

Mako face palmed his own forehead at how dimwitted his brother was. "It's pussy, Bolin, Lesbians eat pussy. You know, the vagina? Sticking your tongue there and licking it. That's what eating out is."

"Whawhawhat...WHAT?!" Bolin's face was full of shock and blood. Then immediately he got what Asami was hinting at. "HOLY SHIT! MAKO!" Bolin grabbed Mako's shoulders and started to shake him.

"What?! What are you doing?!" Mako yelled with annoyance.

"ASAMI AND KORRA?!" He screamed.

"What about them?!" Mako hollered as he was being shaken.

"THEY JUST WENT OUT TO EAT!" He screamed again then released his brother's shoulders.

"You did it, Bolin," Mako said. "You've finally gone insane."


	7. Chapter 7: Blaze

Blaze

"Hey, you..." Asami smiled as she spoke into the avatar phone on her desk.

"Hey, how's work?" Korra asked on the other end.

"Good. It's nice to be back in the saddle again for a bit. Not sure if I want to go full fledged yet though... I miss you, what are you doing?"

"Oh, just sitting here. You know the wedding is coming up soon... do you want to come with me?"

"Aren't we both going anyways?"

"Yeah but I was hoping that you and I could arrive together... and leave together eventually..."

"Oh! You mean, like a date?"

"Yeah!" Korra said with confirmation and a big smile.

"Are you alone right now?" Asami asked with a soft voice.

"Yeah... why?"

"Will you be needed for any training or Avatar business soon?"

"No... I don't think so..."

"I miss you..." Asami's voice suddenly changed to a sultry tone. The CEO unbuttoned the top buttons of her coat and gently stroked her own skin around her collarbone. "I miss your kisses... and your fingers..."

Korra felt her heart start pounding as her grip on the receiver tightened.

"I love the way you fucked me in the workshop yesterday..." Asami moaned into the phone.

"Mhmm..." Korra was lost for words. She didn't know what to say or what to do as Asami continued in that sexy voice of hers, making the avatar's core pulse with want.

"I wish you were here... shoving your tongue inside me while I'm pulling your hair so your face is buried hard between my thighs." Asami then let out a moan as she squeezed her own breast.

The avatar moaned into the phone as her body started to flush with desire. "Asami... don't say such things on the phone."

"Why not?" Asami asked as her hand snuck down in between her legs. "This line is secure... here I am all turned on with you gone."

"Are you... touching yourself?" Korra asked.

"Maybe..." Asami smirked and started to rub in between her thighs. "I can't wait to see you again... I'm gonna punish you tonight for all the naughty things you did."

"Well, I was very very bad..." Korra sighed as her thighs began to rub together. "I deserve your punishment."

"What type of punishment should I give you?" Asami asked between moans, finally giving in to unbuttoning her work slacks and dipping her hand inside.

"You could spank me... or tease me," the avatar didn't know much about types of punishments yet but was still turned on by anything Asami could do to her.

"I think... ah... I will do both... I'll punish you with a riding crop... and make you pleasure me with your tongue..."

Korra moaned and couldn't help but stick her hand in her pants and stroke herself.  
>"Then what?" She asked.<p>

"I will make you touch yourself but you wouldn't be allowed to cum until I say so... I'll make sure you don't until your debt is repaid," Asami started moaning more consistently as she rolled her own clit with her fingers. The way Korra moaned into the phone was driving her crazy.

"I'll do my best to please you, Ma'am, " Korra shuttered.

"You can call me Mistress when we are like this..."

"Mistress Asami..." Korra repeated. "That sounds rather dark."

"That's how I like it..." Asami's moans started to get more and more powerful as she started to work herself to orgasm. "Are you touching yourself, too?"

"How can I not?" Korra said with a moan. "You drive me crazy." Korra's hand started to work faster as Asami's moans was the driving force of her own arousal.

"Stop it," Asami said. "You're not allowed to cum until you take responsibility for what you did. Instead you have to hear me cum without you."

Korra groaned but didn't stop touching herself. "Yes, Mistress..." she quieted her moans so Asami would think she stopped.

"Korra, you better not be lying..." Asami whimpered as she got closer. She suspected that Korra would be disobedient but at this point she didn't care. She was about to cum.

Her office door suddenly bursted open, making Asami jump in surprise.

"Asami!" Varrick exclaimed with his hands up in the air smiling a corny grin. The CEO blushed and fumbled as the receiver fell out of her hands and onto the floor. She quickly buttoned her pants up and reached for the reciever in panic, but managed to knock it further skidding along the wooden floor.

"Fuck! " She muttered and resorted to pulling the long cord to receive it and quickly hung the phone up. "Varrick! What a s-surprise!" She stood up trying to fix her composure.

"I heard you were back in the office and just swung by to see how things were."

"Everything is fine!" Asami flustered. "I'm just doing a half day today, I'm still not ready to focus everything."

"Understandable," Varrick grinned and rounded the desk pulling his arm over the engineer's shoulders and squeezed tightly. "Hey so... since my wedding is coming up in two days I wanted to ask you a favor."

"Sure, what is it?" Asami asked.

"I'm was wondering if you wouldn't mind if I used a few tools to build a sequence board for fireworks! It's going to be spectacular!"

"Not at all! Take anything you need, consider it a wedding gift, " Asami forced a grin. 'Just fucking leave!' She screamed into her head. Varrick released her shoulders and then turns towards the door.

"Thanks, friend!" Varrick skipped out. "See you at the wedding!"

Asami forced another smile with an innocent wave until the door was closed again. She groveled and picked up the phone once more.

"What happened?" Korra asked.

"Sorry, Varrick just busted into my office without knocking..." she muttered.

"Oh..." Korra laughed. "Did he see what you were doing?"

"No I was behind the desk," Asami laughed at herself. "I should consider locking my office door when I call you."

"Yes, you should."

"Anyways... my mood is spoiled," Asami groveled. "So I need you to do a favor for me. Consider it a task towards paying off your debt."

"Yes, Mistress, anything you want," Korra said playfully.

"I need you to go into the city and pick up a package from a club in the Fire Nation Market... the club is called 'Heat'. Just tell them that Lady S sent you and they should know what you need."

"Lady S?" Korra repeated with intrigue. "Asami... is there something you haven't told me about yourself yet?"

"Just get the package and bring it to my home. Take it up stairs, open it, strip down to nothing and put it on. I expect you to wait for me until I get home. Understand?"

"Y-yes..." Korra said with a blush.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, Mistress..."

"Good girl..." Asami smiled. "We are going to play a couple of games tonight, Avatar. So prepare yourself. I'll see you at home."

Korra hung up the phone as the line went dead. Her heart was racing with excitement but was also very nervous. It seemed that Asami had some mystery to her that she hasn't shown her yet. She was curious and anxious to find out. She headed straight out to the city in the ferry. She didn't bother bringing Naga this time because she would need tending to and she wanted to give Asami her undivided attention.

The Fire Nation Market wasn't too far from Asami's estate and Korra actually haven't been there before. She walked down the street and explored the area. It was an entertainment strip geared towards those with a lot of money to burn. A few fancy coffee shops, specialty stores and, of course, night clubs. But this was in the middle of the day so all of them were closed, including Heat.

Korra stood in front of the doorway. The place was spectacular looking from the outside. Oriental decor complete with dragon and foo dog statues around the entetance. The avatar knocked three times. Someone answered the door.

A young woman leered at her through the cracked doorway. Her eyes were red with dark hair, no doubt a fire nation descendant. Korra felt suddenly nervous when those eyes seem to travel up and down her figure then the girl smiled.

"How may I help you, kitten?" She said with velvet giving the avatar a dreamy look. The chestnut beauty blushed and stuttered.

"Uuhh... y-yes... I was sent here to pick up a p-package for Lady S," she said nervously.

The girl swung open the door immediately. "Lady S!" She repeated with surprise. "This way..." she opened the door all the way and gestured her entrance.

When Korra walked in the club, she couldn't believe her eyes. Two stories of tables all surrounded a large stage in the center. It looked like a fancy restaurant but what really caught her eye was the couple on the stage. A dominatrix dressed in red leather sauntering in circles around her victim who was strapped into a chair. He was an older looking man who was gagged and wore nothing.

The domme was blonde and attractive and dragged a long bull whip behind her. She snapped it in the air much like a warning shot to her captive. "Over here!" Korra shot her attention to the girl who answered the door who was waiting for her. The avatar hastily caught up with her as she followed her to the back hallway.

"So... this place is a fetish club?" Korra asked.

"More like a fetish theater," she said. "Are you in the lifestyle too?"

"Well to be honest, I suppose I would say that I'm just getting started," Korra said. "So far it's very interesting."

"Here we are," the young woman said as she lead her into an office.

"Master, this young lady is here for Lady S's package," she announced.

"Oh yes..." the man looked up from his desk of paperwork. His hair was flaming red and slicked back. Two other women were in the office. One brunette, tall standing with her arms folded up against the wall wearing casual clothes. And the other was a water tribe girl with white hair sitting on the floor next to the boss. She wore a black corset with blue shorts that seemed to be too short for everyday wear. But what intrigued Korra the most was a set of fake white polar bear dog ears on top of her head.

As soon as the girl made eye contact with her her eyes widened then she pointed in Korra's direction. "It's Avatar Korra! The real one this time! "

"Good girl, Nomi!" The red haired man said. "But it's not polite to point and yell at our guests."

"I'm sorry, Master..." she whined and nuzzled his arm. He reached out and patted her head as he would a real dog.

Korra's eyes looked over to the woman against the wall as she started to laugh. Her hair was short and her eyes were green. "I can't believe it..." she said. "Sato actually did it. I guess I owe Domino 200 yuons. "

"I'm sorry about this intrusion, sir," Korra said. "I'm just here on an errand."

"Of course," the man said and reached into his desk drawer. "I was holding on to this for her for a while." He pulled out a square box no bigger than the average book and held it out to her. Korra took it with gratitude and gave him a small bow.

"Thank you, sir," she said.

"Tell my protégé that Zarin gives his regards," he said. Korra turned to leave. "Oh, and good luck, Avatar Korra."

Korra smiled and left the club in a hurry. She wasn't sure when Asami would be home so she wanted to make sure she was the first one to arrive. Korra shut the front door behind her and made her way up to Asami's bedroom. She noticed that all the servants were gone, probably given the day off so the two of them could be completely alone. Korra's heart kept racing and she finally opened the box.

The avatar blushed... hard. It was a collar. Dark blue, leather with pretty etching all over it. The metal loop was made out of titanium and a tag dangled on it. She read her own name in golden inscription. She turned the tag around and read: 'Property of Asami Sato'.

'Oh, god, this is humiliating...' she thought to herself, but she couldn't help her blood pressure rise as she started to become aroused. Korra adored Asami, and being hers was the only thing she wanted. The chestnut beauty swallowed nervously and began to continue in following Asami's directions by removing her clothes completely. She fastened the collar around her neck and noticed that all the metal was titanium. Asami thought of everything. Korra quickly went to the mirror to look at herself.

'Kinda looks like a betrothal necklace, ' she thought as she looked at herself, feeling more blood rush to her face. She groaned with embarrassment and plopped onto the bed, burying her face into the pillow that smelled like her. Korra moaned into the scent.

She had it bad for her... the ache was almost too much.

Korra's head snapped up at the sound of the front door opening and closing. She became anxious with the collar around her neck. Asami's heals clicked up the stairs and rung louder in the hallway as she neared the bedroom. Korra hid her face back into the pillow. She was so embarassed, wearing such a thing for her she didn't know what to do. Her face was burning but she anticipation of Asami seeing her like that made her wet.

"I'm home, my little kitty..." Asami grinned from the doorway and entered the room. She dropped her suitcase and shrugged out of her coat then walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. "You don't want to greet me?"

Korra was too embarrassed to say anything. Asami's hand stroked her back. "It's alright... it's just me... I want to see it on you."

Asami could have died when Korra looked up at her with that embarrassed face. She was so adorable! "As...Asami..." she said in a quiet voice.

"Sit up," Asami asked and Korra obeyed but moved with hesitation. She sat up on her haunches and fidgeted her fingers nervously in her lap but refused to give her eye contact as her face remained a hot pink.

Asami's heart pounded with excitement. The collar was beautiful around Korra's neck. She brought her hand up around Korra's chin and forced her to look at her. Korra could tell Asami was beaming with happiness and gasped as her crimson lips crashed against hers in a wet kiss. Korra moaned into her mouth.

"Your so sexy with this on..." Asami said as she broke the kiss and fingered the leather of the collar. "You stay here, I'm going to change into something more suitable for this." Asami got up and went to her walk in closet. Korra had a hard time sitting still, she was so anxious but more in a good way. After a few minutes, Korra's jaw dropped was Asami came out.

Her hair was tied up in a higher tail with a black brassiere covered with lace, she wore no panties but a black garter belt and fishnet stockings complete with a pair of bright red, high heel shoes. Korra felt like cumming right then and there as Asami smirked those sexy lips at her. She was walking sex and walking towards her. Korra barely realized it when Asami hooked something on the collar. It wasn't until she was being pulled that she snapped into focus and found a leash in Asami's grip.

"Get up!" She cooed and tugged Korra to her feet. The avatar gasped as Asami's fingers touched her wet folds. "That's a good girl..." she moaned. "Are you ready for your punishment?"

Korra nodded but was jerked forward with the leash.

"Say it!" Asami commanded as her fingers pinched a lower lip, making Korra wince.

"Y-yes!" She yelped.

"Yes, what?" Asami growled.

"Yes, Mistress!" Korra cried out with her chest heaving. Asami pulled on the leash and forced Korra to crash against her body. Both women moaned at the contact.

"Korra..." Asami said with affection, stroking her cheek. "I want you to trust me... don't be afraid. I won't do anything you don't want me to do. Do you believe me when I say that?"

"I do..." Korra said with a moan, her whole body trembled against Asami's. "I like it when you are like this you are so fucking sexy."

"If you need me to stop for any reason," Asami looked at her with love and concern in her eyes. "I want you to say Fire Ferret."

Korra laughed and smiled. "Fire Ferret it is."

Asami kissed her deeply and broke the kiss just as quickly, "I don't want to hurt you without your permission. You have complete control of me even though I'm the one who seems to be in control. Do you understand? "

"Yes, Mistress, I understand, " Korra responded. "Please give me my punishment."

Asami grinned and tugged Korra out the bedroom with the leash. She lead her downstairs to the living room. The room was spacious with reddish brown leather couches, fine rugs and a fire place decorated with various things. The outside wall was nothing but a huge window facing the backyard. Korra was brought to the middle of the room and Asami tugged on her leash downwards.

"Down..." she commanded like she would a dog and Korra obeyed, resting on her knees. Asami dropped the leash and sauntered over to the fireplace and lit it with a few logs. She then walked over and turned down all the lights, creating a romantic glow to the area. Korra looked out the large window and found that the sun was almost already set. Her heart fluttered as Asami took care in the atmosphere, tonight was a special night for the both of them.

"Have you done this before, Mistress?" Korra asked.

"Punishment, yes," Asami answered. "But with you it's much more than that for me, Korra..." She picked up a long trunk and put it on the coffee table and opened it. "Doing this for you... I can't tell you how much it means to me. Not only with the fun of punishment but the simple fact that I'm giving you my services with love and care makes me feel needed not only for discipline but for nurturing too... Like a caretaker but with sex this time... as weird as that sounds." Asami took out a riding crop and placed it neatly on the table. "I won't go too crazy since technically this is your first time with tools." She then took out a small remote device then a smooth round object that Korra hasn't seen before.

"What are those?!" Korra asked.

"You'll find out soon enough," Asami smirked and got up, picking up the riding crop, and walked around her prey in a little circle. She was like a lioness stalking and staring at her with hunger. Korra swallowed dryly.

"Now..." Asami leaned down and grabbed a fist full of chestnut hair, jerking her head back as the leather tip of the crop dragged ticklishly across Korra's breasts. "You've been a bad, bad Avatar, Korra..." Korra winced and whimpered as Asami's breath grazed against her ear.

"Damaging my property without properly apologizing..." Asami hissed with anger and through the girl down on the area rug, forcing on all fours.

"I'm sorry!" Korra said as her heart rate sped up. The crop feathered across her caramel back, dipping into her ass crack and started to graze against the wetness of her sex. Asami swung and snapped the crop against her flank.

"Ah!" Korra yelped in surprise at how much it stung, her eyes widened and her fingers dug into the carpet fibers.

"It's a bit too late for that now, isn't it?" Asami sung as she rounded and stood in front of her. Korra's eyes gazed at her red heels and lifted her eyes up. The engineer's bare sex was lingering just above her, beckoning for her to taste it. Korra bit her lip and couldn't help herself from leaning forward and brush her lips against Asami's fishnet stocking.

"No, no..." Asami scolded as she lightly swatted Korra's check with her crop, causing her to back away. "I'll feed you later... right now you need to learn a lesson." She grabbed her hair again and forced her upright on her knees, she pulls roughly to press her face against her thigh, inches away from what Korra really wanted. Korra moaned at the smell of Asami's arousal. She so badly wanted to dip her tongue in those beautiful pink lips. Korra grunted as the crop stroke her ass again three times very quickly.

"I'm very sorry, Mistress," the avatar whined out. "Please forgive me..." Korra gasped as Asami let her hair go and told her to get down on all fours again. When Korra's hands reached the carpet, Asami pressed pointy heel down on her shoulder blades and put her weight down.

"Lower..." Asami commanded, her emerald eyes drunk in the caramel sex on her floor. She was enjoying this immensely. As Korra lowered her face down onto the rug, Asami wasn't satisfied with the angle of her target and lightly tapped those mocha cheeks with the crop. "Get your ass up in the air!" She was obeyed quickly, bringing a smirk to her face.

"Good girl..." She tickled those cheeks with the leather tip, taking her shoe off her back and moved behind her. "Count out loud to twenty."

At the next strike, Korra groaned in pain, "One..." Her breath hitched at the next swat... "Two!" Then she moaned... "Three!" Each strike delivered something more than just pain, hot electricity surging and made her juices start to flow down her leg. "Ten..." her eyes rolled in the back of her head as the whips burned and caused her body to shutter with endorphins... Her head became dizzy and she felt high on something but she wasn't sure what it was. All she knew is that she felt really really good.

"Twenty..." Korra sighed out. She felt the leash pull and she kneel up on, gazing into those beautiful emeralds.

"Are you hungry?" Asami asked with arousal in her voice. "I have something really nice for you to eat... you did a good job taking your punishment." Korra nodded as her head was swimming, her face flushed.

"Yes, please..." Korra asked and Asami pressed her hand in the back of Korra's head and pulled her forward. Asami hissed as Korra moaned into her sex, dipping her tongue in and licked up the length of her folds and flicking her clit.

"Mnnn..." Asami moaned out. "Look at me when you eat, Avatar..." A strong shiver struck up the domme's spin as those beautiful blue eyes peered up at her. Her heart pounded and her core ached for more. Asami moaned loudly and fisted her hair then pressed her harder into her sex. Korra started to eat like she was starving, moaning and sloppily licked, sucked and rocked her mouth into her mistress's light thrusting. "That's right, Avatar..." Asami let out a throaty moan while dropping the crop to use both hands on her head. "Just... like that!" Her legs began to tremble and found it hard to keep standing.

Korra took it upon herself to wrap her arms up her thighs and hold her into place as she devoured her. Asami gasped and shuttered as an orgasm sneaked up on her, causing her to hunch forward and use Korra's shoulders for leverage. Asami grinned and bit her bottom lip as the orgasm rode itself out then she pushed Korra back.

"Such a good girl..." Asami breathed out. "Now..." She used force to make her lean back, her hips forward, using her hands to support herself behind. Asami squatted down and pressed her fingers into Korra's dripping arousal, making her moan and quake. "Very wet..." Asami announced and knelt down with her, wrapping an arm around her waist then used her free hand to stroke and play with her sex. Korra mewed with pleasure and pressed her hips up as high as she could while Asami played with her.

"Mistress..." Korra moaned as she felt Asami's lips on her neck.

"Yes?" she answered as her fingers flicked the avatar's pearl of pleasure.

"Inside... Please..." Korra begged. "AH!" She shot her eyes open wide as Asami's middle finger penetrated her easily thanks to how wet she was. The onyx vixen smiled and pumped her finger in and out of her, then added another finger. Korra's head fell back, her breathes became frantic. As her lover's fingers found a rhythm, lewd wet sounds filled the room.

"You're so hot inside..." Asami moaned into Korra's ear. "You hear all those slutty noises it's making?" Korra was going insane, she was so turned on as Asami fucked her and talking like that in her ear. "Is your slutty cunt going to cum all over my floor?" She asked and dipped her tongue into her ear.

"N-No!" Korra moaned as she fought off the climbing heat inside her. She knew that if she came, Asami would probably punish her again. Not that she didn't like her punishments but Korra wanted to keep touching her.

"That's right, it better not..." Asami growled as she quickened the pace, pressing her palm up against the avatar's clitoris as her hand thrusts. Korra started to whimper as if she was in pain. It was too much for her now... She wouldn't be able to resist.

"Please... Let me cum!" Korra begged. Her body was coated with sweat and it shook, dying for release but she was trying so hard to fight it.

"Not yet!" She sang with a laugh.

"I... I can't stop it, please!" Korra moaned loudly as she felt the heat blaze in her core as Asami thrusted harder. Her orgasm was approaching adn she quickly started to melt into the engineers arms... "Mistress, please... I'm gonna cum!" She said with a high pitch moan.

"No!" Asami denied and pulled her fingers out, dropping the poor girl to the ground. Korra was moaning with discomfort and gasping for air as her sex screamed for release. It was a horrible feeling, the ache so deep that Korra felt like crying. Asami pulled her up to her feet with her leash and unhooked the lead.

"You still need to work off your debt to me," She reminded her before taking a seat in a leather chair, crossing her sexy legs. "Bring me the objects on the table."

Korra looked over to the coffee table and picked up the remote and the round object and brought it over to her. Asami took the remote and rested it on the arm of the chair. The round object was no bigger than an egg, it fit nicely in the palm of her hand and it had a coated wire trailing off the end with a pull tab. She pulled Korra's arm, making her crawl into her lap. She brushed the object against her wet folds, making the avatar moan.

"What is THAT?!" Korra jumped as Asami pushed it inside her.

"It's something I made just for you!" Asami said with a smile. "Let me show you how it works..." She picked up the remote and flicked on a button. Korra jumped and uttered out a moan as the objected started to vibrate inside her.

"What... ugghhh!" Korra's thighs trembled as it rumbled against her g-spot. Asami turned the device off.

"Now, since my servants are out of the house, I need you to go make me some tea," she told her. "Now go!" Asami commanded, pushing her off.

"Don't think about taking it out..." She said. "Oh, and don't break anything."

Korra grumbled as she headed for the kitchen. Asami's eyes followed her sculpted ass until she turned the corner. She grinned and lightly stroke the on button on the remote. She pressed it.

"FUCK!" Korra yelled from the end of the hall, making Asami laugh.

To be continued...

AN: this is a longer session so i'll break it up into two parts... Thanks for reading. Reviews are awesome. keep them coming!


	8. Chapter 8: Blaze 2

Blaze part 2

Korra carried the tea tray as careful as she could down the hall. The vibrator was off for now, but she had a feeling Asami would try it again. As soon as she rounded the corner, Asami looked up at smiled at her, her finger dancing around the on button teasingly as her green eyes filled with mischief.

'Damn her...' Korra bit her bottom lip in anticipation on when she was going to push that fucking button. The engineer watched intently in silence as a smirk remained on her rouge lips making her pet extremely nervous. The young avatar was just a few feet away from the coffee table, then she pressed it.

Korra fumbled as her knees buckled under her, she groaned loudly and tightened her grip on the tray as the tea cup threatened to slide off the saucer. Korra's eyes widened in panic as the hot liquid started to spill but she quickly managed to water bend it to keep it steady.

"I saw that..." Asami sang as she watched. "No cheating..."

"You never said I couldn't use any bending..." Korra muttered as she spasmed a bit and shakingly placed the tray on the table. She carefully took the tea cup and saucer, taking a deep breath, and delivered it to Asami with her thighs squeezing together, making her walk awkwardly. The toy pulsed in a steady beat, making her insides hot and feeling raw with all the friction as it rumbled. Korra tried her best not to moan as she itched to take the damn thing out or touch her clit to make herself cum. Either one would be better than this.

"The only bending you are allowed to do," Asami grabbed the tea from her and took a sip. "Is bending over my knee... Now." Korra's lips started to shake as her breath shuttered. She came closer and crawled over her mistress, bending herself over those sexy legs. The stockings were silky and felt good against her skin, she felt Asami's hand glide over her bottom. Asami put her tea down on an end table next to her so she can give Korra her full attention. She pressed another button on the remote, intensifying the vibration.

Korra moaned as her inner walls clamped harder around the toy. She jerked as Asami smacked her ass.

"Oh fuck!" she moaned out. Her body was on fire now... she never been so turned on in her life. Asami could see how flushed the avatar's body was. The CEO groaned in her throat as she grabbed and clutched onto Korra's bottom, giving it a good squeeze before striking it again. Her pet was practically mewing in pleasure as she was being spanked. Asami's core pulsed in excitement in how she was affecting her.

Korra let out a soft whimper as Asami dipped her fingers into her wet folds and began rubbing her stiff pearl. Asami could feel the pulsation from the toy, but what really started to turn her on was the sounds Korra was making. Whimpering moans, high pitched and desperate. Almost like as if she was a wounded puppy.

"Do you really think you deserve to cum?" Asami asked as her fingers continued to dance. Korra's juices were flowing onto her thighs, making her stockings damp.

"N-no..." Korra cried. "I don't deserve it!" Korra gasped for air and gritted her teeth as Asami's heavenly strokes made her eyes roll into the back of her head. "But... please... let me cum! I'll do anything!" She begged.

"Anything?" Asami asked as her fingers slowed to a torturous pace.

"YES!" Korra cried out in desperation. "Please! Don't stop!"

But Asami did stop. She took the remote and turned the toy off. Korra whined in protest, but earned herself a hard smack on the ass for it.

"Go sit down by the fireplace..." Asami said, her voice was almost shaking but it was a result on how excited she was. Korra groaned as she rolled off Asami's lap and crawled over in front of the fire, laying her naked, sweaty body on the soft fur rug. She sat up looking at her with heavy eyelids and a flushed face. The engineer's heart fluttered as she looked at Korra's silhouette in the firelight. The way she was rubbing her thighs with arousal, painfully begging to be touched.

"Spread your legs and touch yourself for me..." the domme commanded as her finger continued to stroke the buttons on the remote gently. Her heart pounded as Korra's thighs opened and those strong fingers of hers achingly touched her folds. Asami hummed in her throat and picked up her tea to take a sip while watching with intensity. Korra was beautiful. Her breasts rose and fell with abrupt breaths as her fingers stroked herself. Moans escaping from her pump lips.

"Ah!" she groaned as the toy switched on again, pulsating against her sensitive spot. Her fingers hesitated for a second but continued. The sensation was intense and soon her was rocking her pelvis in pleasure.

"M-may I cum, Mistress?" she asked even though she knew the answer. Asami smirked, taking another sip of jasmine liquid to make her wait before receiving an answer.

"Not yet, my love... keep going..." her voice was sex in Korra's ears. The caramel beauty loved her voice... she loved everything about her. Her fingers moved faster in her excitement, she wanted to keep her talking.

"Wh..what if I can't stop it?" She moaned as her core started to increase in heat.

"You better not cum, Avatar..." Asami threatened with darkness in her voice while those red lips played with the edge of the tea cup. "If you do, I won't reward you at all."

Korra's heart dropped to her stomach. She really wanted to be rewarded. She growled with discontent and forced her fingers to slow to keep herself from getting too excited.

"Don't you dare stop," Asami sang, pushing the next button to increase the vibration again. Korra's legs spasms.

"But... I'll cum if I do!" Korra whimpered and continued Asami's wishes. Stroking and moaning uncontrollably. She wanted to cum, but she wanted Asami even more. She tried to think of things that would turn her off but her mind was a blank slate. Instead she decided to meditate, ignoring the sensations between her legs. She closed her eyes, steadied her breathing and focused as her fingers glided in circles. It was working, but she didn't know for how long she needed to keep this up. During her consentration, Asami managed to join her on the rug.

"You've been a good girl tonight, Avatar," she moaned into her ear, causing the caramel mess to pant heavily and her fingers quickened involuntarily. Asami's hand grabbed her wrist and made her stop. She turned off the toy and pulled it out gently, causing Korra to mutter. "But, I have one more task for you..."

"I'll do anything please..." Korra begged again and felt herself being pushed down, falling back onto the soft fur. Asami straddled her hips, making the avatar gasp at how wet she was as her sex grazed across her lower abs.

"Fuck me." Asami commanded with a moan, rocking her pelvis as she unsnapped her bra and tore it off of her shoulders. "Do a good job and I'll reward you." Korra sat up and wrapped her arms around Asami's waist, she moaned as she hungrily sucked on a pink teat. Her hips bucked up into her. Asami gasped as she felt Korra's fingernails claw down her back, she soon found herself laying back with Korra's big, beautiful breasts pressed against her stomach.

Asami gasped at how hot Korra's body felt against her. The temperature was higher than any normal human being could withstand being at. As she looked down into her eyes she saw something, raw and deep. Those azul eyes were glowing with lust and hunger. The avatar pressed two fingers inside with a groan.

Both women moaned at the same time. Asami arched her back as Korra gritted her teeth, sweat dripping down her face and trickled gently against Asami's skin. Korra's desire was out of control, she felt like she would die for Asami to give her release. She didn't know where Asami began and she ended. All she knew that as she was thrusting inside, her love was calling her name. It was heaven to Korra's ears, however her loins burned with the flames of torment.

Few moments passed, Asami shook with orgasm and collapsed gasping for air. She grinned as she came down from her high while Korra smiled and licked her pale neck, sucking and nipping. Korra couldn't help herself but rub her sex against Asami's leg, the silky texture of her stocking felt so fucking good.

"Asami..." Korra moaned against her neck. The engineer smirked and dragged her long fingernails into Korra's back. Her lover hissed when she pressed her thigh harder into her sex.

"Is my little kitty in heat?" Asami purred as she gripped Korra's hips and met her thrusts with torturous stroking. She knew she was driving the Avatar crazy by the moans she was making. However, she was immensely enjoying the feel of her wet pussy grinding against her stocking. It was incredibly erotic. 'Just a little longer,' Asami reasoned with herself. But Korra abruptly dipped her fingertips against the engineer's clit, swirling with power strokes.

"K-korra!" Her eyes widened in disbelief. She already came twice tonight and now she was being worked towards a third. She felt Korra's body move lower and lower until her fingers were replaced with her tongue. Asami's body shook she was still so sensitive from her last climax. She shrieked when Korra pushed three fingers inside again.

A milky thigh hung over her shoulder as the avatar pushed harder, pounding into her core with an intense heat. Asami could barely breathe as she suffered from euphoric paralysis. It was hot... really really HOT! Little did she know that Korra was actually using some bending... fire bending. She raised the temperature of her hand as she pounded it into her with a fierce need to make her scream with desire. She was careful to not make it too hot otherwise it would burn her. Korra wanted nothing else to make her feel amazing, she didn't really care about cumming anymore. Her whole existence was for Asami's desire at this moment in time.

Korra grinned widely as Asami screamed out, pressing her hips upwards harder into her mouth as she exploded with ecstasy. Korra moved away and watched pleasantly as Asami panted for air to her lungs, shimmering with a coat of sweat. She leaned in and kissed her quivering lips while running her hands over her body.

Asami pushed her off weakly and took all her strength to crawl over her. She groaned with orgasm still tingling through her body. "You're amazing..." she rasped as her hands found the fullest of her breasts, squeezing them greedily. "I'm going to reward you handsomely."

Asami grinned as she saw the excitement in Korra's eyes. The caramel hands clung to her hips, digging with shaky fingers. Asami licked her way down her body, tasting the salty droplets of sweat that accumulated. The avatar moaned in response. Asami really wanted to take her time and lick every inch of Korra's sexy body, but she knew that she made her wait long enough. So she when straight to dipping her pink tongue into the taste she loved so much.

Korra groaned and arched, sucking in her breath as Asami touched her with the intent of making her cum finally! She didn't waste any time. Her hips bucked and her hands clutched in the fur that laid on the floor.

"Oh... fuck that feels so good!" Korra whimpered as Asami thrusted her tongue against her entrance before licking her length back up to her clitoris. The vixen pressed her index finger inside and laid beckoning curls against the spot she knew would feel amazing. Korra was melting into her touch, trembling and panting out her moans. Asami's fingertip teased her g-spot while her ruby lips sucked and devoured her aching bud.

"Mistress..." Korra hissed as she found herself climbing towards that peak. "May I cum, please?" The vixen hummed in approval against her pussy and let another finger slide in, then started to thrust into her at a speeding pace. Each plunge made Korra's thighs tremble more and more.

'Finally! Finally! ' Korra screamed in her head excitedly as Asami brought her closer. Korra's eyes widened and her mouth suddenly cried out when her body erupted with release. It was the strongest climax she's ever experienced. She arched her back so hard she though she was going to snap in two. Korra's hips moved on their own, grinding as the waves washed through her. She shuttered in sensitivity when Asami's actions didn't halt.

"N-nooo..." Korra groaned and clawed at Asami's head, trying to push her away but she was too weak with exhaustion. "St-stop!" She whined but Asami ignored her and added another finger, pushing harder inside. Korra yelped as the pressure built up and the feeling of Asami sliding those wonderful fingers against her tight walls became too much.

"Aaah..ASAMI! " she screamed as another orgasm suddenly broke loose again. Korra never knew it was possible to come again so quickly. Her hips thrashed as the sensitivity was simply too much. She managed to push Asami away with a grunt. "Get off!" She said making Asami laugh in response. Those green eyes leered at her with a ruby smile.

"I love you, Korra..." She said.

Korra smiled and saw her expression change to something deep and longing. Her avatar heart fluttered as she gazed back at her. They leaned in towards each other and met their lips. Kissing passionately, sparking that hot electricity they've become so familiar with. Korra's hands pulled Asami's pony tail out so she could tangle her fingers with those onyx locks. Asami followed suit in taking Korra's collar off, soothing her hands up the avatar's neck to meet chestnut as her mouth smashed into hers, tonguing. Asami felt the urge to melt into her, to become one with her. She felt like if she couldn't be with Korra, she'd be incomplete. And she never knew how she managed to go about life without her up until now.

"Shower..." Korra muttered against ruby lips.

"Agreed..." Asami murmured back and pulled up to her feet.

AN: For the person who said I was a sex machine... thank you. That made my day.


	9. Chapter 9: Simmer

**AN: Sorry I haven't posted this sooner... kinda working on two chapters at once between work, celebrating my birthday and planning my wedding! My partner and I are getting hitched legally in May! WOOOO. Alright everyone! Hope you continue to enjoy my perverted drabbles.**

Simmer

After a much needed shower. The two lovers ended up snuggling in Asami's bed. Asami laid her head on Korra's chest with a satisfied sigh escaping her lips. She's never felt this way with anyone before.

"I feel so... whole when I'm with you..." she said.

"Really?" Korra asked. "That's funny... I was actually just thinking the same thing." She chuckled a little to herself as she stroked Asami's bare back. She stared up at the ceiling in thought. "Hey, Asami? When I went to that club to pick up the collar... how did you get into that stuff?"

"I was waiting for you to ask me," Asami smiled and and lifted her head to look into her eyes. "So... I got introduced to bondage when I discovered that place... then I discovered a person willing to teach me. Someone I really trusted, someone I've known for years."

"So you and Zarin go back that far? How did you meet him?" Korra asked. Asami's expression changed to confusion at first then to amusement.

" Zarin?!" Asami laughed. "You kidding? That old guy just allowed me to put on a few shows. He never taught me anything."

"Huh..." Korra paused as the gears turned in her head. "He told me to give his protégé his regards... I thought he was talking about you." Asami's smile got wider.

"Well... his protégé is someone you know and the same person who taught me in the disciplinary arts."

"Really now... who is it?" Korra asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

"Awww! Come on! Tell me!"

"No! I promised to keep it a secret!" Asami proclaimed. Korra's chest puffed up before she decided to shove her hand in Asami armpit and wriggled her fingers. Asami shrieked and arched as laughter exploded from her throat.

"No!" Asami laughed. "Don't! "

"Tell meeeee!" She bellowed and continued the tickle attack.

"If I tell you!" Asami gasped as she squealed. "I'll severely be punished to no end! She'll know! She always know!"

"She?" Korra's fingers stopped and Asami panted for air. Her emerald eyes gazed up at her lover who furrowed her eyebrows and her lips pursed.

"It's not like that," Asami said.

"So... this woman..." Korra trailed. "She punishes you?"

"Only for training purposes, of course. In order to perform as a domme properly and safely, I shouldn't do any punishment that I myself haven't experienced."

"Hmmm..." Korra gazed in thought. "So this woman... she will punish you if you tell me... like she has some kind of power over you?"

"Not only me, but she would certainly punish you as well... and trust me... she's fuckin brutal."

"Now I'm even more curious!" Korra sprouted a smug smirk and trailed her knuckles across Asami's cheek. "I'd like to see you all tied up... powerless and begging."

Asami's face burned hotly and she tore her gaze away then she muttered, "N-no... I'm the one that does the tying up..."

"Maybe I should learn too," Korra announced with a smile. "Asami Sato, big bad CEO being brought to her knees and pleading for me to give you release."

Korra became more excited as Asami's blush deepened.

"W-well... are you any good at tying ropes?" She asked averting her eyes.

"I did spend a lot of time out on the ocean" Korra mentioned. "I know a few knots..."

Asami bit her bottom lip and sat up. She leaned over the edge of the bed and pulled a bundle of black silk rope from underneath. She plopped it on Korra's lap and challeneged, "Show me..." Her pink cheeks grew a bit hotter and she kept her eyes away from Korra's gaze. Korra's strong hands gripped onto her wrists and began to wrap the rope around them. She tied a couple of knots and the lead came out of from in between Asami's wrists. Asami wriggled a bit to test the tightness.

"Wow..." her eyes lifted to Korra's. "Not bad... a little unorthodox but it's not cutting off any circulation and it's comfortable." Korra smiles.

"Not done yet..." the avatar said and forced Asami to the middle of the mattress. Pressing her face down, forcing her arms under her legs. Ass up, knees spread and tied down. Korra wanted to make sure that she couldn't move. So she looped the rope across and under the mattress, literally tying her to the bed.

"I must say," Asami groaned as she wriggled a bit. The side of her face was comfortably mashed against the mattress. "I'm throughly impressed."

Korra smirked as she rubbed her chin, ego surely being stroked. She gandered at Asami's position. She could see everything. Humming in her throat with approval.

"I can see why you like doing this," Korra said as her hand grazed the back of her pale thigh.

"Yeah," Asami grunted a little. "You can untie me now. I see you have some knot skills."

Korra smiled. "Nah, I think I like you like this."

"Ah!" Asami's eyes widened when she felt Korra's hand slap against her ass. "Korra! Come on! This isn't funny!"

"It's sexy, that's what it is," she said as she kneeled behind the engineer, smoothing her hands over her butt and to grip her hips. Korra moaned as she pressed her mocha hips against her pale buttom.

Asami moaned back in response, unintentionally encouraging the young avatar she just couldn't help it. Korra paused.

"What else do you have underneath this bed?" Korra asked, crawling off and decided to peek under there.

"KORRA! NO!" Asami shouted and suddenly struggled against her restraints.

"Ohhh! What's this?" Korra asked as she pulled out a black box and placed it on the bed. Asami flipped her head to the other side to see what Korra was getting into.

"Korra that wasnt ment for tonight! I'm saving it for later!" Asami growled as she watched her open it. Korra's eyes widened at first in surprise but then in amusement. She pulled out the strapon, having no idea what exactly it was at first.

"What is this a fake dick with belts?" She admired the length of the black toy.

"It's nothing! Put it back and untie me!" She groaned.

"Not a chance!" Korra laughed and stared at it. "Hmmm..." she tilted her head then it finally clicked. "Oh! Damn, Asami... you shouldn't have..."

"Korra... If you don't put that back I swear I'll-"

"You'll what?" Korra mocked. "I'm the only one who can untie you... unless you want one of your servants finding you like this."

Asami bit her tongue and groaned into the mattress. Korra stepped into the harness and pulled it up over her hips then tightened the straps into place. She leaned over the box and found a few more interesting items.

"Let's see..." Korra chuckled. "A paddle... oh that will come in handy. After all I'm very naughty aren't I? Clamps, blindfold... ah a feather!" Korra grinned.

"Korra! You put all that back, right now!" Asami grunted as Korra put the blindfold over her emerald eyes.

"It's too bad you didn't have a gag. I'm tired of your idle threats," Korra groaned her words into Asami's blushing ears. Korra's strong hands dragged over her pale skin with her lips and teeth following suit.

"Korra..." Asami moaned into the mattress. She was really impressed. Korra would make a decent domme herself if she worked on proper technique. She didn't want to tell her that, of course. The power struggle would be... unending. Though she did admit to herself that it could be fun. As Asami smiled inwardly, Korra took the paddle and smacked her ass with it.

Asami groaned.

"You know, " Korra trailed. "You've been pretty bad, too, Asami. All this kinky shit? Is that all you think about?"

Asami grinned into the sheets. "Not all the time... AH!" Asami craned her neck up as the paddle hit her butt again.

"Your lying to me..." Korra called her out. "It's all you think about." She brought her hand to cup Asami's moist sex. "It gets you all wet... your such a pervert."

The vixen moaned as Korra slid her fingers into her pink folds. Circling a rough finger around her nether pleasure button. Asami exhaled harshly through her nose as the fire in her belly began to rise. The simple touches the avatar laid on her gave her a new meaning if being alive. She melted into the mattress as moans uncontrollably escaped from her lips. The rope bit into her skin. Asami liked being restrained and helpless despite her love of delivering punishment. Her pride, however, would never allow her to admit it. Her ruby lips released a gasp as she felt a hard pressure against her enterance.

"Let's say we try this bad boy out?" Korra cooed as a hand gripped onto a pale hip, rubbing the tip of the black dildo against Asami's wetness for lubrication.

"Just be gentle! " Asami gasped. "I've never had anything bigger than your fingers in there! "

"Mmmm... don't you worry... I'll be gentle," Korra assured with a low and erotic tone, then she added. "At first..." She slowly pressed her hips forward, guiding the tip inside and stretching her lover's walls.

Asami cried out in discomfort at the size but it didn't too hurt much. It just stung a bit as Korra gently pushed it in. She gritted her teeth and sucked in her breath as it pressed against her cervix.

Korra paused, leaning forward and pressed kisses along her back to give her some time to get adjusted to the new sensation. For that, Asami was greatful. Her walls trembled around the length and thickness inside her. A moment went by as the discomfort faded. Korra's searing kisses on her back soon started to drive her crazy. Korra soon got the clue to start moving when Asami rocked her ass against her hips.

"Oh! FUCK!" She cried as Korra pulls back and thrusted forward. It wasn't hard nor fast. It was the pleasure of the intense pressure that surprised her. She was full and completely connected to her lover.

"Does it hurt?" The avatar asked as she gave another thrust even more gentler than the last.

"No!" Asami rasped out. "Faster..."

"Oh?" Korra smiled with a smirk. She angled herself upright and tightened her grip on Asami's hips. "You like it then?" She ground her hips in little circles, slowly stirring up the engineer's quivering insides teasingly.

"Yes!" she moaned and struggled to thrust herself onto the dildo in desire, but her ropes were too well tied for her to have much access of mobility. "Please fuck me with that cock, baby!"

"Spirits, Asami..." Korra heaved. "You have such a dirty mouth." She granted her request, slowly setting a soft pace. Her hands guided her hips, pulling them back with each stab of the prosthetic. Asami moaned loudly as Korra's hips smacked gently against her haunches.

"Oh, Korra! " Asami groaned. Her neck started to strain as her weight kept rocking from her knees to her shoulders while she was getting pummeled. It didn't matter to her. It felt too good to have it stop any time soon. "Korra! Fuck me harder! Fuck me until I die! Destroy my pussy, please! "

Her cries for more sent a harsh shiver up the Avatar's spine. It boiled her blood and awakened something primal within her core. Korra's grip on the pale girl's hips tightened and she slammed her hips hard against her ass making her cry out in ecstasy.

"Such a beautiful, filthy mouth..." Korra moaned out as her thrusts quickened in pace. Her strength rose gradually, making her lover cry out louder and louder with each movement. The room was filled with the Asami's pleasuring cries and Korra's slapping hips.

"Fuck! Fuck! FUCK! " she screamed as the dildo pounded against her cervix. Each pull back made the tip drag against her g-spot sending electric shocks through her body. Korra suddenly changed angles, leaning more forward to grab a fist full of black hair and pulled hard, making her crane her neck and lift her face of the mattress. She gasped and clenched her teeth, shrieking out her cries with the pain that brought her closer to her orgasm.

Korra was a beast.

She fucked her hard and fast like an animal. It hurt. But it felt so fucking good. The biting of the ropes, the colors forming in her vision despite the blindfold... Asami's destiny tonight was clear. She was so in love with Korra... and the way she fucked her.

"K-k... Korra.." she hardly could rasp out her partner's name as she realized she was done for. She crumbled under the intense orgasm that raked through her as hard and fast as Korra's thrusting. Her back arched as much as it could. Through all the loud noises she was making, this orgasm made her speechless. She heaved out her breathes while crippling under the explosion.

It wasn't until it subsided when Asami spoke again.

"Stop!" She shrieked as it all was too much now. She was way too sensitive to take Korra's treatment any longer. Korra's thrusting halted to a slow and gentle rocking. Asami whimpered as her hair was released, allowing her to rest her head again on the sheets. She moaned with relief as the toy slipped out.

"Korra... that was amazing..." she said between pants. "I didn't know it could feel like that."

Korra smiled as her heart pounded loudly in her ears. She yanked on a few leads of rope that made the knots slip out and released her lover from her bounds. Asami slumped into the mattress like a brick, groaning and drooling on the mattress in her pool of endorphins. Korra could help but feel a sense of pride at how she effected Asami. She was excited to do more in the future. When all tools, toys and ropes were put away, Korra slipped off Asami's blindfold and kissed her cheek. She was surprised to find the CEO asleep. Korra smiled and pulled the covers over the both of them and snuggled against her soft naked body. She closed her eyes to join her into a slumber.


	10. Chapter 10: Beginning

Korra expertly flipped a flapjack in the air and caught the raw battered side down in the pan. It took her no time to learn where everything was in Asami's giant kitchen. She hummed a tune happily as she cracked a fresh egg into a hot skillet. She sighed with a smile as she felt loving arms wrap around her waist. Lips kissed her neck which she gladly accepted by angling her neck to grant her more access.

"Good Morning..." Asami greeted against her neck. "Something smells good..."

"Figured you should eat something before heading to work today," Korra turned around to give Asami a kiss but suddenly paused as she looked at her.

Asami averted her eyes away with a blush. "What?"

Korra smiled and cupped her bare, unpainted face. Her lips were beautifully pink and her eyelashes were naturally thick. Even her hair was a tussled mess which was adorable to the avatar. It was surprising to suddenly see her so differently but she was still ravishing. Korra leaned up and gave her a sweet kiss which was happily returned with love.

"You're breathtaking," Korra breathed as the kiss broke. "I know it washed off in the shower but I just realized I've never seen you without makeup on until now. Honestly, you really don't need the stuff."

"I know, I just like make up," Asami said and went over to the coffee maker to start a batch. "When I was little, my mother would put make up on me for fun. We pretended to be queens and dressed up in the most frilliest dresses and have a pretend tea party." She smiled sadly at the memory. "When I started putting make up on my own, my father would get so mad at me saying I was too young for it." Her voice trailed off with a choked lump in her throat as she talked, straining her words with emotion.

"I'm sorry..." Korra's eyes furrowed with worry, pausing her cooking.

"It's alright..." Asami sighed, swallowing the lump in her throat. "I should talk about it more often, it helps... I think." Asami turned to her and took the spatula out of her hand. "Let me plate the food... Go sit down." She leaned in and kissed the avatar's cheek. Korra obeyed her gentle command with a smile. Within a few minutes, Asami placed two plates of food on the table and joined her after fetching herself a cup of coffee. She knew Korra didn't drink the stuff. She only drank it out of habbit with the office routine in networking and such it so happens she can quit it now. She fixed just a little bit of cream before nursing on the hot liquid. Asami's emerald eyes smiled as she watched the avatar eat with enthusiasm.

"Korra..." Asami called, dragging the tan woman's attention away from her food in mid chew.

"Mmhmm?" Korra answered with her mouth full of pancake.

"Thank you..."

Korra swallowed and took a swig of milk to wash the pancake down before answering. "For what?"

"For being so wonderful... If by any chance you really don't want to do anything I request, please don't be shy in telling me so. I want you to be happy..."

"Asami, I'm the happiest I've ever been!" Korra announced. "You've helped me so much when I got hurt... You were the only one that knew the type of pain I was going through... It was then when I started looking at you through a different light."

Asami blushed when Korra grasped onto her hand across the table.

"I love the way things are with us. It's been fun and amazing, I wouldn't trade if for anything in the world. I want to keep learning about you and look forward to spending more time with you. If there is anything I don't want to do... I will let you know it. I know you wouldn't do anything to harm me and in all honesty... I've been enjoying it a lot... quite a lot actually. I never knew sex could be so adventurous and amazing."

Asami smiled warmly and entangled her fingers with hers. "I am glad you like it... You know it won't be like that every time though. I'm perfectly content in making love to you normally too..." She paused in thought for a second. "Have we done it normally yet?"

Korra laughed. "I think the time at the secret grove was the only most normal we did it."

"Yeah, I think you're right." Asami agreed. "I'd like to do it slow and gentle with you too. It's just now that I finally have you... My excitement about it has gotten the best of me and made me want to unleash all my passion at once."

"I know," Korra smirked. "You don't need to unleash it all at once, Asami. I'm not going anywhere, you know. If you'd like... How about we do it slow and gentle next time?"

Asami smiled. "I'd like that... very much."

"Tonight?" Korra asked.

"Yes, if we aren't too exhausted from the wedding."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that," Korra groaned and rubbed her face. "I really don't feel like mingling as the Avatar just yet."

"Don't worry, I'll be there with you too," Asami assured. "It won't last forever you know, it might be fun."

"Maybe..." Korra smiled. "I love you."

Asami leaned across the table and planted a soft kiss on Korra's lips. "I love you, too, sweetheart."

Asami sipped on a glass of champagne as she listened politely to a story Prince Wu was telling her. The wedding was spectacular, nothing short of what was expected from Varrick. She arrived with Korra as they planned, but as always, the others stole the attention of the Avatar. Talking about rebuilding plans and her next move to help reconstruct the Earth Kingdom's government. Asami's eyes glanced over to the dance floor. Where Korra and Mako were dancing together. Korra's hands were placed on his shoulders and his one free hand was placed on the small of her back.

Korra's expression was full of remorse as they talked while swaying. Then he smiled and said something.

Asami wish she knew how to read lips. She suddenly drowned out Prince Wu's voice as she focused on what they might be talking about. She was a bit jealous. She hasn't had a chance to enjoy the evening with her girlfriend yet.

"Miss Sato?" Prince Wu called, snapping the heiress out of her trance.

"Sorry..." Asami said as she kept looking back at Mako and Korra with a worried expression on her face. Wu looked over to follow her line of sight.

"Oh... I see," He said. "Mako isn't very considerate, I'll handle this!" Wu brushed past her and headed towards the dance floor.

"Wait!" She called after, halting him with a grasp on his coat. The prince turned to her with a smirk and pulled himself away then approached the dancing couple.

"AHEM!"

Korra and Mako looked over to to him.

"Do you mind if I cut in?" He asked with a polite bow towards the Avatar. Korra slightly cringed inwardly but smiled and put on her best polite gesture as Mako parted from her.

"Sure," Mako smiled and turned away. Korra inwardly screamed for Mako to come back. She did not want to dance with the prince. She was just about to tell Mako that Asami and her were an item after she apologized for punching him a few days ago. Wu took her hand and pulled her into the classic waltzing position.

Suddenly the music switched from a slow song to a salsa style music. Wu gave her an intensely hilariously serious tango stare and jerked her forward into a fast dance that Korra could barely keep up with.

"Wu!" Korra laughed out loud as he dipped her and wiggled his eyebrows. When he pulled her up, he pressed his his body flush against her, making her eyes widen.

"Heh," Mako chuckled as he approached Asami by the drink table. "Maybe I should have saved her from Wu but it's nice to not have him clinging on me all the time."

"I think she can handle it for a while," Asami said as she pressed her glass to her lips. "If she can take down a crazed metalbending warlord, I think she can manage."

"Well, she didn't do it alone," he reminded her.

"True," she agreed and set her glass down. "I suppose I'll give her a hand." Before she could leave, Mako grabbed her by the forearm. Halted, the young woman looked back at the firebender with a puzzled face.

"Asami..." He said with a light blush on his face. "I know things between the three of us have been rocky. I just want to let you know that I've noticed how you and Korra look at each other now."

Asami's eyes widened in surprised as he spoke.

"I know I wasn't the best boyfriend to either of you and I apologize for being a plumpest asshole."

Asami snorted with a smile. "Mako, both Korra and I have forgiven you. In fact we are grateful for what happened between all of us. You were the path that brought us together. Thank you for that."

Mako smiled softly and cleared his throat, straightened his stand and gave her an officer salute after he released her arm. "Good luck, Sato." Asami smiled and made a beeline for the dance floor to rescue her damsel in distress.

...

"You know, Avatar Korra," He said in a flirtatious tone as his hand forced her hips to sway from side to side with his. "A woman may think she can hide the fact that she is in love, but to these handsome eyes, I can tell."

"Oh, really?" Korra played along. "Well, you got me then. I'm so in love."

"Yes!" He grinned. "Rich... sophisticated... smart and don't forget down right beautiful. You should feel so lucky!"

"Oh! I do!" She exclaimed with sarcasm. "Your the entire package." She gasped as he spun her in with her back against his torso.

He whispered into her ear. "I'm not talking about me..." Korra looked ahead and saw Asami approaching with a smile on those ruby lips. Korra's heart skipped a beat. Asami was giving her that look that made her legs puddle. Suddenly Wu spun her out, twirling her hard and fast. He released her using the propelled momentum to fling the Avatar in the CEO's direction. Korra was captured into the arms of her lover. She looked up into smiling emerald eyes.

Asami slipped her hand around Korra's waist and took left hand, then lead her into a dance. Korra's face dusted pink as she felt the eyes on her and Asami. She glanced over to Bolin and Opal dancing by.

"I KNEW IT!" Bolin exclaimed.

"Bolin! Leave them alone." Opal said with a smile.

Asami grabbed Korra's chin and forced her to look into her eyes. "Don't worry about the others... Just focus on me." Korra smiled as her heart raced. Asami smiled with her eyes, pursed her lips and pressed the avatar against her hips, swaying.

Korra let out a little gasp. The hips she knew so well stirred arousal in her belly. Those hips, leading against hers could conquer the world and the Avatar wouldn't be able to stop them. Doing such intimate dancing may not be appropriate for them in public as Korra became more and more turned on. Asami's plump lips and loving eyes teased her as well as the curves of her body draped in crimson.

Asami dipped Korra at the end of the song, ghosting her lips just above hers with a smirk. It was painful not to push up against them as Korra clenched her jaw while keeping her gaze locked with her. Asami pulled her up.

Applause.

Asami and Korra looked up and around. Everyone else was clapping their hands at what they just witnessed. The two of them had perfect chemistry while dancing. Both women blushed a little and laughed.

"Asami!" Varrick approached the couple. "Where did you learn how to lead like that?!"

"Oh..." She paused in thought. "Well, I've done so much dancing before I suppose it was easy to just switch it." The band qued up a slower song, jazzy and deep. Korra took Asami's hands and placed them on her shoulders then wrapped her own hands around the engineer's waist.

"I'm sorry, Varrick." Korra announced. "If you don't mind I would like to dance more with this lovely lady."

Varrick's eyes brightened up and he gave them a low bow. "Of course, Avatar Korra!" He grinned and made his way back to his new wife to continue mingling with the other guests. Korra took the lead this time, pulling Asami's body intimately against hers and rocked to the music with her.

"You should tell people off more often," Asami suggested with a smile as her arms wrapped around Korra's neck. "I can hardly get a word in with you."

"Yeah, well its the first official gathering since the final battle so everyone wants a piece of me," she replied with a small smile.

"I guess I'll have to fight them for your attention then," Asami smiled and sighed when the avatar's cheek rested against hers.

"I'd pay some good money to see that..." Korra said in her ear with a chuckle. "I bet you could take the Chief on." Asami pulled her head back with a crooked smile at the suggestion.

"I bet I could take you on," she said with a smirk and an arched eyebrow. "Given that you don't use any bending."

"You? Sweaty and grunting underneath me? I'd accept that challenge..." Korra grinned with a lip bite as Asami blushed at the thought.

"D-don't talk like that in such a public place," Asami gritted her teeth as she talked, obviously aroused thus making her partner grin. Korra took initiative in spinning Asami with the music followed by a dip, never taking that grin off her face.

As the dip reached the lowest point, Korra paused to say, "I can't wait to get that dress off of you."

Asami gasped and bit her bottom lip as she felt her heart rate increase. Korra pulled her back up, pressing her lips against the engineer's ear.

"I'm gonna take my time licking every inch of your body," she breathed hotly. Asami's face was flushed with heat seeping into her face as a moan escaped from her cherry lips.

"Every inch?" She asked with emphasis.

"Every inch," Korra confirmed. "Every crevice." She pulled back to see Asami's face. Sporting a smug lip bite as she peered into those green eyes.

"Sorry to interrupt..."

Korra and Asami glanced over to the person who approached them. Lin Bei Fong.

"President Raiko is requesting your company, " the older woman informed as she directed at Korra. The Avatar nodded and glanced an apologetic look at Asami. As the girls parted, Lin placed a strong arm on Asami's shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'll keep Asami company until you return," she smiled and Korra left to attend to her Avatar status. Lin and Asami made their way off the dance floor and against the wall next to the banquet table.

"You know I got word that Korra made an appearance at the club recently..." Lin mentioned.

Asami's lips curved upward.

"Apparently the Avatar is full of surprises as well..." she said.

"Sato?" Lin arched an eyebrow with a twisted smirk, seeing that Asami's face was lost in a dreamy gaze as she thought about the events that played out up to this point.

"She's... my match, Lin..." Asami breathed. "Even if she wasn't in the lifestyle with me... I'd still be just as deeply swept up in love with her."

"Just don't scare the poor thing," Lin adviced. "I know how you can get..."

Asami smirked. "I think she can handle it."

"I'm sure she can but still... don't over do it," the chief said as she folded her arms.

As the night wore on, Korra got distracted mingling with other guests and didn't have a chance to return to Asami's company. As soon as she had a free moment, she couldn't spot her in the crowd. She needed a break and ended up slipping away, visiting the meditation balcony with was empty. She gazed out into the distance at the light of the spirit portal. Against its yellowish green rays, the sky was lit up in purples and pinks. She sighed in recollection of everything that happened up to this point in her life. Especially when she was injured not only physically but mentally as well. She knows well that she still hasn't fully recovered from the experience and wasn't sure if she ever would.

Tenzin approaches and they talked for a whole about everything she had accomplished so far and how she felt she just was getting started.

"Excuse me, Tenzin," Asami interrupted. "Varrick is looking for you. Something about borrowing a glidersuit to fly off the tower?"

"That doesn't seem like a good idea!" Tenzin runs off in a frenzy. Asami smiled and gazed at the tan woman before her.

"Wanna sit with me for a bit?"

The beaming portal was almost blinding but welcomed the two young women into the world of the spirits. Korra clutched Asami's hand tight while gazing into those emerald eyes. They neared and shared a chaste, loving kiss as their bodies were being transported. When the kiss broke, Asami was being pulled by the avatar through the light. Her eyes winced as the light brightened but soon dissipated as they entered the spirit world. She was at awe with her new surroundings. Flowing blue grass, purple twisting trees and floating spheres of spiritual energy.

"Wow..." Asami breathed. "I didn't imagine it would be like... this."

"What did you imagine it to be?" Korra asked as the walked hand in hand.

"Honestly, I don't know..." Asami laughed. Korra lead them into a run, laughing as a friendly school of floating spirit fish chased them. They ran through the meadow and into a small thicket of dark blue woods.

Korra kept a good grip on her hand as she lead her through the forest. Asami's heart kept pounding harder and faster with each step. Her eyes scanned the environment like that unto a child, full of wonder. The blue trees blossomed bright yellow flowers that shied away at the newcomers' presence. They snapped closed at a distance of five feet. Asami's scientific mind started to turn. She wanted to take samples and analyze the forest's biochemical structure.

"Where are we going?" Asami asked finally as curiousity got to her.

"A little spot that I used to meditate at, it's perfect for home base!" She said cherrily.

" Home base?"

"Home base for Operation Korrasami!" Korra announced with a serious tone making it more hilarious sounding. Asami exploded with a laugh.

"Korrasami, huh?" she repeated with a smirk but was dragged towards a hollowed out stump. She ducked her head to avoid the knotty wood that hung low at the entrance. It was a cozy spot. Warm with soft orange grass. It was the perfect size for two. Korra took off her pack and starte rummaging through it and pulled out some essential supplies.

"Are we setting up camp so soon?" the engineer asked as she found a spot to sit down at.

"We don't have to stay," Korra said as she started to unfold a sleeping cot. "I just want to set things up now so when we are exhausted from hiking around we don't have to do it later."

"Oh," the industrialist cooed as she folded her arms. "And here I thought you were just in a hurry to get in my pants..."

Korra plopped down on the mat and turned on her side, facing her whilst propping her head up and gently stroking the spot next to her.

"I guess, I spoke too soon..." Asami giggled out as she crawled forward towards the Avatar who was giving her a coy, sexy stare and a smug smirk.

Korra was about to say something clever back but before she could she found her mouth being silenced by soft, dominating rouge. She moaned as Asami spilled her taste into her mouth with soft, loving strokes against her tongue. The bender melted into her touch. Asami always seem to make her turn into a puddle of mush with each movement of her mouth. Korra felt her lover's hand snake over her waist and pull her closer. The Avatar broke the kiss and started to suck and bite against the heiress's throat, making her moan pleasantly.

Korra moved cautiously, pressing Asami down onto the cot gently crawling over her body as her teeth dragged up to suckle on her earlobe. Asami hissed and immediately arched her back. Her body quickly raised in temperature as Korra's strong, sexy body started to teasingly rock against her hips.

"Fuck..." Asami breathed out. She trembled with excitement and gripped the shape of Korra's sexy thighs. Korra gazed into her eyes with a gentle smile as she worked the buttons of the Future Industries coat. Asami found herself to be nervous of all things. The look Korra was giving her... set chills up her spine. She felt her face growing hot as her coat was peeled away, along with her shirt and bra.

Korra stared down at her torso with a deep hunger in her blue eyes, darkening. She looked back up at Asami's blushing face before bringing a pink nipple into her hungry mouth. Asami almost squeaked as she felt the hot tongue stroke at her breast. She know she shouldn't feel so bashful but those eyes... drinking her in and consuming her. She never felt so vulnerable before, like it was the first time.

Korra licked underneath her breast then up between before diving over to the next nipple. Her strong, dark hands raked across her pale flesh, taking in each curve and angle, memorizing the lines of her body. The Avatar's mouth didn't linger long, however. She dragged lips, teeth and tongue across her abdomen. Her tongue dipped into the crevice of her belly button.

"K-korra..." Asami laughed softly at the ticklish feeling. "What are you doing?"

She was met with a grin.

"Licking every inch... remember?" Korra suddenly sat up and instructed her to turn on her stomach. Asami did so with a smile she then groaned in bliss when Korra's hands rubbed at her shoulder and back muscles. But soon, her mouth was upon her again. Licking and biting at the flesh between her shoulder blades. It was ticklish but the sensation sent pleasure pooling down between Asami's thighs. Korra's hot tongue dragged everywhere, making the CEO groan as each stroke sent shivers through her body. It was tortuous and slow... It drove her crazy.

"Korra..." she groaned out as her pants were being peeled off of her after her boots were removed. Her eyes snapped open wide as Korra nipped at the flesh of her bottom cheeks and dipped her tongue in between them. "K-KORRA?!" She yelped as the ticklish tongue probed and licked against the place that hadn't been touched by anyone before. It tickled but felt pleasurable as well... a lot actually. Asami was surprised at how enjoyable it was. She choked a moan in her throat and began lifting her hips to put more pressure against Korra's explorative mouth.

"Fuck!" Asami hissed and moaned loudly. "Oh my god! KORRA! Fuck, that feels so... Ugghnnn!" Asami gritted her teeth as she felt herself become wetter, her juices was dripping on the cot. She felt Korra moan into her ass and spread her cheeks wider apart for more access, deeper as the tongue began to thrust. Asami's mind melted into mush. She felt like she could cum but knew her core needed attention for that to happen.

As if the Avatar could read her mind, Asami was flipped back onto her back. Korra was grinning as her strong hands ran down the curves of her body until the found the sopping wetness between her legs. Asami groaned and tugged greedily at Korra's clothes, giving her the cue to shed them off. Korra granted her silent request, stripping down to nothing and pressing her naked body against her. Asami sighed with bliss feeling Korra's warm skin against her, she instinctively wrapped her legs around her waist.

"Korra, that felt amazing..." Asami breathed as she angled her neck for Korra to kiss on.

"I could tell by the way the sounds you made..." Korra muttered against her skin, sucking in her breath to drink in her lover's scent as her mind became clouded with a deep primal lust. The water tribe woman groaned as the feel of Asami's body against her became too much to resist thrusting. Her dark hips rocked and ground against Asami, causing both lovers to moan loudly. Korra soon found she couldn't gain enough pressure, so she pulled up and grabbed Asami's thighs lifting them to press against her chest. The engineer grunted at the position she was put in but then gasped as Korra lowered her pussy against hers. Her wetness dragged and pressed their clits together. Asami watched Korra's eyes roll in the back of her head as a moan escaped her lips.

"Spirits... Asami..." Korra breathed and began to buck. Asami's breath shuddered... she never felt this close to Korra before. It was exhilarating and sexy as hell. Their pussies kissed and rubbed hard against each other. Both women were moaning loudly with sporadic curse words escaping their lips. Asami craned her neck and sucked in her breath when her girlfriend thrashed herself harder and faster with a primal need.

"Shit! Korra, you feel so fucking good! Don't stop!" Asami commanded. She badly wanted to thrust back up into her to meet her thrusts but Korra had a firm, bruising hold on her thighs, pressing them harder down into her chest. It seemed the harder she pressed the more pressure she used to thrash into her. Asami grunted and scratched her nails down Korra's arms. "FUCK! Oh my god! I'm gonna cum!" she proclaimed as the pleasure became too much as was starting to spill over.

"Cum with me..." Korra growled as her own orgasm was approaching, her hips couldn't stop. Both women cried and grunted out as their climaxes quaked through their bodies in unison. Korra's thrusts slowed to deep strokes until the orgasm subsided. They panted and kissed lazily as the post-orgasmi haze washed over their bodies. Asami groaned as her legs were able to lay flat on the cot again Her own hips rocked up against the avatar playfully as a smile formed on her ruby lips.

"I deem this the best vacation ever..." she announced while sighing and wrapping her arms around Korra's neck.

"Best vacation so far," Korra corrected with a smirk.

"Don't get all smart with me, Korra," Asami said as she suddenly switched her tone darkly, flipping their positions and pinning hte avatar's wrist down on the cot.

"Oh?" Korra grinned. "Are we not done, yet?"

"I'm never done with you..." Asami said huskily as she rocked her hips more prominently. "I'll be fucking you until I die."

"Promise?"

"Promise."


	11. Chapter 11: Heat Interlude

**Thank you everyone for reading my Heat fanfiction!**

**I am writing this interlude to answer some questions I've been getting. As much as I would love to keep this fanfiction going, I am only planning on two more chapters for this story. It doesn't have too much plot and I have decided it was best to cut it soon so I don't bore anyone with my intense Korrasami sexual fantasies... anywho. Do not fret, however! I am in the mist of writing a new korrasami fanfiction, one with a lot of plot twists with extreme adult content.**

**This upcoming fiction will have an advisory warning for those who are faint of heart. The next story will have violence, betrayal, torture, rape, death and of course, lots of sex. It will be dark, it will be tragic, somewhat angsty. I like to write darkly and I will be going all out on this one. So just as a warning to those who only want fluff and a bit of drama, you will get more than you bargained here.**

**Keep an eye out for my next story, The Black Dahlia. Below is a small taste:**

"Let's go over the incident again." The young detective summoned her little notepad and favorite pen at the ready, flipping to the next clean page. "Tell me about the day and how you found your father."

"I was 16... to be honest the day wasn't the best for our father and daughter relationship. I knew something was wrong with him. He drank... a lot. Well, he always drank since my mother died. But I noticed it was getting worse. I went to his office after school and he was wasted... we argued."

_'Dad! Can't you see this is killing you?!' She slammed a newspaper down on his desk. 'CEO Future Industries Drunk at Press Conference'?! Are you fucking serious? You need to stop drinking!' The young Sato was fuming with rage. Her father calmly pressed his scotch glass against his lips avoiding her eyes._

_'Asami, why don't you go buy yourself something and get out of my face.'_

_'Fuck you!' Asami growled. 'You don't ever want to see me anymore, you just want to be here and drink! Why?! What the fuck is going on?!' Hot tears screaming down her face._

_'Because... you look like her." he gulped his drink down and slammed it on the desk. 'Every fucking day... you grow into your mother... I can't fucking stand it. Looking at your face. My beloved... staring back at me, Yasuko.' He growled and grabbed her wrist, pulling her across the desk to the other side, pressing her body against the edge. His hands grasping at her body._

_'DAD!' Asami struggled and fought to push him away. 'DAD, you're drunk! Stop it!'_

_'Yasuko... Yasuko...' he said huskily against his daughter's neck, crying. 'I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to kill you.'_

_I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to kill you. kill you... kill you... kill... kill. Asami trembled and shook as fear left her paralyzed. Her father killed her mother?! How could he?! And now, he was touching her... He shouldn't be touching her like this, she was his daughter. Asami choked back sobs as she was slammed back onto the desk, her wrists almost crumbled under his grip._

_'Forgive me, Yasuko.'_

"What did you two argue about?" Korra asked while scribbling some notes on her notepad. Asami gazed at her in silence for a moment. Taking in the detective's features. She was really nice to look at, she decided. Light mocha skin, pretty blue eyes with chestnut hair cropped under her chin. Asami smiled and shrugged her shoulders when those eyes snapped back up in her direction.

"Just the usual stuff teenagers and parents fight over. I was upset about his drunken state at the press conference, I got a lot of dirty looks at school that day for it. I just couldn't live my own life outside the shadow of my father always in the press. After the argument I ran out of the office to blow off some steam with a street race downtown. Then I stayed at a **friend's** house that night, Kuvira is her name. We are still good friends... she understood what I was going through."

"And then, when you came home after school the next day?"

"Right, I came home after school... and..." Asami swallowed a hard lump in her throat as she hesitated, recalling the scene. Her father slumped back into his chair, neck craned to the side with a deep gash across his throat. The blood had spilled down his 600 yuan dress shirt. His eyes were wide open, mouth agape with the fearful expression that he still carried on with his death. An imprint was left on his pale cheek, black lipstick. "I found him dead in his study." She closed her eyes tightly as she tried to keep her tears from spilling over her cheeks but they did not yield her wishes.

Asami flinched as Korra placed a hand over hers. The touch was startling, something made her feel... strange. Her pulse quickened... this woman made her feel uneasy... uncomfortable. Her emerald eyes dashed to those sapphires that looked at her with concern. All Asami wanted to do at that point was run... run away from those eyes. Those blue eyes could see her, into her soul... all her... secrets. She couldn't stand the pin prickles that invaded her nerves.

**Let me know if you think its a good sneak peak... stay tuned for more Heat as well! :)**


	12. Chapter 12: Aftermath

meow.

Asami hunched over the set of blue prints on the table that was set up at the site. Hammering, drilling and other construction rukus filled the area, echoing off of the canyon walls. Korra approached her with Naga at her heels, nudging playfully.

"How long is this gonna take?" Korra said with a look of concern as she patted Naga's snout. "The spirits are getting nervous with all this noise."

Asami looked up at her with a smile.

"I know its annoying, I'm sorry," she said. "I just want to make sure you have the best. We don't want the roof caving in because of poor carpentry. This should be a month long project. Much quicker than the usual time it takes to build a house."

"Alright, if you say so..." Korra laughed as Naga rubbed her snout in her face then licked her hair out of place, making it stand up. Asami smiled as Korra ran off chasing her polar bear dog across the field. She was happy.

Asami was happy.

...

The when the construction of the house was complete, Asami had Korra wear a blindfold before seeing it. When she pulled into the driveway, Asami got out then lead her girlfriend out of the car. She moved behind her, slipping her hands around her waist and told her to remove her blind fold. Korra gasped when she unveiled what was before her. A two story house stood there with a small plot for gardening on the side. It had cobblestone and strong oak on the outside with a firenation style roof, shingled with dark clay swooping upward on the edges like a Japanese shrine. The windows were round and there was even a balcony on the top floor.

"WOW!" Korra said and turned to her. "You designed this?!"

"Well I had help from an actual contractor but the bulk of it was what I suggested."

"Asami, this is amazing! Thank you!" She kissed her in gratitude, making the engineer smile against her lips and hold her close. Asami broke the kiss.

"You haven't seen the inside yet," she said with a laugh and took her hand to lead her to the front door. She placed a set of keys in the avatar's hand. "Go ahead." Korra grinned and unlocked the front door and walked through it. The floors were hardwood in mahogany. The furniture was mostly cream colors with brown accents. Korra noticed the rug on the floor was the same white fur rug from Asami's living room. There was a fireplace and pictures of Korra and her friends on the mantle. The kitchen wasn't too small nor too big and was perfect to Korra's needs. Asami lead her upstairs. There was a medium sized office an open wreck area with conversation chairs. Asami had built three bedrooms upstairs. Two of them were empty and the other was the master bedroom of which she hadn't revealed to Korra yet.

"Why are there extra rooms?" Korra asked out of curiousity. Asami paused and started to blush.

"Well... um..." She felt hot underneath Korra's gaze. "Just in case... you know... in the future if you... if you want." Korra got what she was hinting at and started to blush too.

"Oh..." Korra laughed and pulled Asami into a hug. "Of course... that is.. if you want..."

"Let's do this one step at a time." Asami laughed and opened the door to the master bedroom. Asami had taken upon herself to put a canopy bed in the room with strong bedposts for a good reason. She even had platinum loops installed for future use to their frequent sexual activities. Korra couldn't help but grin at it and took note of the atmosphere of the space. It was romantic with lit candles that made the wooden furniture glow. She looked into the bathroom. A soaking tub and double vanities. It was the fanciest part of the house, she noted. If Asami was going to live with her she wanted to make sure she had a good bathroom. Korra pulled Asami into an embrace and kissed her.

"It's perfect..." She breathed against her lips. "I'm moving in today." Asami smiled and rested her forehead against hers.

"I'm glad you like it."

"I love it," Korra said. "You're moving in too, right?"

"If you want me to," Asami said with a smile.

"I practically live with you at your house so you better move here with me," she said with a laugh. Asami kissed her passionately, holding her body close. Korra melted and moaned into her mouth as she quickly became aroused. She was disappointed when Asami broke the kiss again.

"Let's break the bed in..." She said with a grin.

"You read my mind." Korra started to undress herself and watched as Asami did the same. Over the pass couple of months they learned a lot about each other. Asami didn't like having clothes part of foreplay so they both would strip before they got started. Korra was accustomed to being tied up but found out that she couldn't handle suspension as it triggered some of her PTSD of Zaheer. If her legs and hands are tied, they need to be ropes or fabric, no metal chains or cuffs.

When Asami became topless, she slid her belt out of the loops of her pants and placed it on the bed. She wiggled her ass out of her jeans in Korra's direction looking back at her with a smirk as she caught her dreamy gaze. When they were both fully nude Asami sauntered up to her pet and slide her hands down her strong arms before kissing her lips softly.

"Bed," she growled with dominance. Korra obeyed by crawling onto the bed and laid still. She knew the protocol. She must lay on her back with her legs spread and her hands palms up. Asami opened the nightstand drawer and retrieved two silk scarves. She clutched onto Korra's wrists and tied each one with excellence. She tied her wrists to a low loop on each upper bedpost. Korra moaned and tugged on her restraints as she started to get excited. Asami had already prepared herself for this moment by storing her favorite riding crop on a small hook on the wall within reach. "You will be still."

Korra nodded as she stopped pulling on her restraints knowing that she would be unable to move her hands, unable to touch her as control was taken away. Asami picked up her black leather belt and wrapped it loosely around Korra's neck so its ready for her to pull on and choke her with. She blindfolded her to highten her sensations. Every kiss, caress and whip would be experienced with the most highest sensitivity. Asami licked Korra's lips with a deep moan before kissing her hard.

Korra surrendered everything to her as Asami's tongue invaded her mouth, stroking and tasting her in complete dominance. Asami slid in between Korra's legs, holding her thighs open with her hips. Korra was open and vulnerable to every touch. She loved it and Asami could tell as she felt the wetness dripping against her. Korra's pussy wad throbbing with ache to the point it was almost painful. She was moaning into Asami's mouth with desperation. Her skin was flush and her nipples were stiff against the cool air.

"Please, fuck me," Korra begged against Asami's red lips. Asami pulled on the belt to tightening its grip on the avatar's neck making her moan and increase the pressure of her lips. Her breaths became heavier and her body became hotter as she kissed Asami back more passion. Asami released the belt and raked her nails down Korra's body leaving red marks behind. Korra began to writhe and grind her hips against her lover.

Asami smirked as she pulled away taking away all the attention she was giving her. Korra laid there blindfolded, naked and uncertain of what was to come. Asami knelt between her legs to look at her in silence. She drunk in on how beautiful Korra was to her. Her breasts heaved with every strained breathe and Asami watched as her glistening wetness was dripping on the sheets. Korra writhed a bit more until she felt the crack of the riding crop strike at a nipple.

"Ah!" Korra cried out and wriggled. Asami lashed a couple of strikes against her stomach making her jump at the sting of the leather.

"Keep still...!" She growled and gripped the lead of the belt. She choked her as she swatted the crop against her lover's thighs to remind her of the rules. Korra shivered as the cold hard leather grazed the tip of her clit. She did her best to stay as still as possible. Asami wanted to touch her now. To hear her moans as her fingers would slide deliciously into her wet tightness. She wanted to be reminded of what Korra tasted like but she restrained herself. Korra's musk filled her nose she groaned in arousal as she deprived herself and went to retrieve more toys from the nightstand.

She gave gentle kisses on Korra's lips as she trailed a light feather down her neck then further south to tickle her pert nipples. Korra gasped at the sensation but was now obedient in staying still. Asami trailed the feather slowly down her lover's stomach and over her thighs. Every touch felt like lightening coursing through the avatar's body. When the sensation was taken away Korra waited in anticipation of what Asami could have in mind for her next. What she was going to do or when she was going to stop.

Finally. Hot, warm fingers started to stroke at her clit. Korra groaned in approval and found Asami's lips again, kissing her in gratitude at the pleasure she was giving her. Asami's fingers were slow and torturous moving in little circles, side to side, up and down with each teasing stroke of the tips. She used her free hand to choke her again, pulling on the belt tighter, constricting and heightening Korra's arousal. After a small moment, Korra's mistress released the belt and slid down her body. She was done teasing for now. Asami's tongue pressed inside her core moaning at her taste as it spilled into her mouth. She pressed her tongue further inside her. She knew that wasn't what Korra wanted but she needed the taste. She wanted her juices on her tongue and dripping down her chin to entice her further.

Asami moved up to Korra's clit and took the nub into her mouth with a gentle suction. Her tongue moved side to side against it. Her hands began to roam over the avatar's body; over her thighs, up her sides and pinched at her nipples hard alternating between them as she choked her some more. Asami could feel Korra's body tensing underneath her. The choking, licking and pinching delivered such electrifying sensations that made her so fucking wet. The avatar pressed herself into the engineer's jaw. She started to struggle against her restraints, begging and bucking her hips for more. Asami takes her tongue away and Korra protested at the sudden deprivation.

"Keep still!" Asami cracked the whip down on Korra's thighs making her tense at the sudden change of sensation. Asami placed nipple clamps on her and pulled on the chain between them. Korra sucked in her breathe as her mistress placed a strong vibrator against her clit moving it side to side to give her the best pressure to ensure the focus never leaves her clit. Korra's body was tense and completely still now. Her head was press back hard against the pillow, no breathing, no moaning, no noise at all. The vibrations continued their relentless onslaught upon her, gratifying her further in delight.

"I'm... I'm gonna cum!" Korra gasped in a breath. Asami released the nipple chain and grabbed a hold of the belt in this moment to choke her, hard. She pushed the vibrator hard against the right spot to send her over the edge with all the sensations she was delivering. Korra's orgasm takes hold of her entire body, she felt it everywhere, strong and all-encompassing. She cried out Asami's name into the heavens. Her muscles squeezed and exploded in ecstasy causing her to ride out her orgasm on the vibrator until it faded away. Korra's body finally relaxed and Asami took the toy away.

She removed the belt and nipple clamps from Korra's body then proceeded to kiss and lick her sore nipples to soothe them. She even removed Korra's blindfold before moving down to lap up the wetness between her thighs to clean her up. Korra shuddered at the soft stroking tongue as she was still sensitive. Asami's hands were soothing a massage into her cramping thighs. Korra seemed to clench her thighs rather hard during orgasm and this was the ritual Asami did in her aftercare for her.

" Your so beautiful," Korra breathed and arched her back. "I love you so fucking much." Asami smiled and rested her head on one of Korra's thighs and looked up at her with love expressed in her eyes. She kissed her skin tenderly and crawled off the bed to retrieve just one more thing from the nightstand. Korra laughed and grinned as she watched Asami strapped on the harness over her caramel hips.

" You aren't going to untie me?" Korra asked as she felt the straps tighten into place. Asami flicked the end of the dildo.

"Nah, I want to see you struggle to make me cum," she said with amusement. Her red lips pressed against the tip of Korra's new attachment. Korra hummed in her throat. Even though she wasn't really a male the sight of Asami going down on the fake cock was erotic to her. She grew found of thinking about what it would really feel like to fuck Asami with a real dick. How she would squeeze around her and beg her to cum inside her when she feels the throbbing need. Korra moaned with excitement as Asami finished lubricating the toy with her saliva. The avatar's heart pounded ferociously when Asami turned away from her and straddled herself over her thighs. Asami's pump ass teased the toy by grinding herself back against it. It's thick, black shaft slid up between her cheeks. Korra moaned at the erotic sight and thrusted her hips upward to meet with Asami's slow grinding.

Asami giggled as she moved her butt from side to side causing the toy to wedge itself a bit more between her ass cheeks. She was so fucking sexy and Korra wanted to make sure Asami knew that by thrusting her hips a little further with a gentle grunt. Asami reached underneath herself and lifted her hips, she grasped the toy and made sure it was positioned properly against the entrance of her wet pussy. Korra moaned as she watched Asami lowered herself onto the dildo. The engineer gasped as she was stretched open and filled. When she felt Korra's hips against her ass, the tip of the dildo prodded her womb. A low guttural moan escaped her mouth as her hips started to grind forward then backward then forward. She loved how hard it was inside her and how Korra was responding with moans of her own.

"Do you like that, baby?" Asami whimpered as she glanced over her shoulder. Korra smiled like an idiot with a hum of approval. She bucked her hips up to pump the toy inside her lover at a different angle. Asami cried out in pleasure and met the avatar's thrusting by bouncing herself up and down. It slid with the right pressure against a sensitive spot inside her which caused her to moan out to her delight. Korra ached to touch her. Those damn silk scarves were preventing her from grabbing Asami's hips and force her to fuck the dildo faster. She groaned as she was being tortured. Asami took her time fucking her strap on dick. Up and down up and down. Korra watched as Asami's glistening juices coated the cock more and more with each perpendicular movement.

She firebent her restraints. Korra has never done this before she has had always been relatively submissive to Asami most of the time. But today, she wanted her to scream out her name in estacy as she fucked her. Her hands gripped Asami's hips and pulled her body down on the dildo as she thrusted upwards. Asami gasped in surprise.

"Korra! You naughty little minx!" Asami shrieked as Korra forced her to fuck the strap on at a harsher pace. With the increase speed and pressure, Asami was crying out with pleasure. She melted as her pussy became hotter and hotter, quivering with each thrust. "Fuck! Korra! KORRA!" She cried out her appreciation with no holding back. What Korra was doing was making her feel amazing and she needed to let Korra know. She felt particularly talkative today.

"You're so fucking sexy." Korra huffed as she continued to thrust up into her.

"Spirits I love it when you fuck me!" Asami moaned out. "Don't you dare stop, Avatar! Make me cum, baby!" Korra grinned in response to Asami's sex talk. She loved it when Asami was like this. The collected professional mannerism that Asami usually displayed was all but gone now. She was stripped down to the raw bearings to the person that only Korra will have the pleasure of knowing.

Asami Sato was a sex fiend.

"YES! YES! Oh god!" Asami cried as her orgasm threatened to appear with each hot pounding in her core.

"Gonna cum for me?" Korra breathed as she thrusted with even more enthusiasm. Asami whimpered in response, unable to find her words now as the first wave of her climax took over. Her body arched and her moans spilled uncontrollably from her lips. Then another stronger wave. "FUCK!" her pussy clamped onto the toy as it came agaisnt Korra's thrusts. She trembled and groaned while slowly grinding herself, making the toy stir up her insides. Korra slowed for her as the orgasm subsided. Asami fell forward and collapsed onto the mattress at the foot of the bed breathing harshly. Her pusle pounded in her head as her body went completely numb and tingly.

Korra pulled the strap on out of her and hunched forward to massage Asami's back with her strong hands. The CEO moaned in approval at the touch and even shivered a bit from her heightened sensitivity.

Yes... Asami was truly happy.

...

AN: Sorry it took a while to get this chapter out. been binging on The Black Dahlia. Plus I take forever writing smut now because it's hard to get throu


End file.
